


Chemistry

by KellicOnMyGravestone



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, We Are the In Crowd
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Pornstars, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellicOnMyGravestone/pseuds/KellicOnMyGravestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Smut)<br/>Kellin is a twink; a newly-hired teen porn star. He's used to giving sexual favors to other people- specifically strangers- in return for money. He's always kept it a secret, until he lands himself in an unexpected predicament. His best friend's brother, Vic, casually stumbles upon one of Kellin's videos, which could lead to catastrophic circumstances. There is only one way to keep Vic from spilling the beans- and it has nothing to do with money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nervous Pee

"Let me get this straight," I confusedly turned my head to face Tay. 

I tried to form a coherent thought in my head, but my brain was already filled with too much information. Thinking of a question to confirm her suspicion was pretty difficult at the moment. 

"Um, your... your step-brother," I muttered, looking away from the girl and blankly staring in front of me, "he...you're telling me he...uh-" 

"Come on, let it out, Kellin," she said in an attempt to coax information out of me. 

As we continued to walk down the school hallway, I clutched my binder even tighter in my crossed arms. Had she really said what I thought? I must've been hallucinating. My next class was a few doors down, however, so if I was going to ask her this, it had to be right now. 

"My class is right there, man. It's now or never," she reminded me. 

So I blurted it out. "Yourbrotherwasjerkingofftome?" I sputtered without a breath. 

I really hoped that was what she meant by, "My step-brother watched your scene from last week." If it wasn't what she meant, I was in for some serious embarrassment. 

She just patted my shoulder and sighed as we approached the door to her classroom. 

"Yeah. He was," she confirmed, raising her eyebrows and looking into my eyes. "All I wanted to do was make a peaceful trip to my room," she made an innocent hand motion, breaking the eye contact, "but we can't have that, can we? Nope, instead, Tay has to walk in on her big brother, who is using Tay's computer to watch porn. And it's not just any porn, it's porn made by TAY'S best friend. What a great Tay day, eh?" she finished with an over-exaggerated swoosh of her hands being thrown in the air. 

I tried not to chuckle at her three-time rhyme as she pricked her nose up and walked into her classroom as if she deserved to be treated like a queen. 

I pursed my lips at the typical Jardine-family habit. I had seen every person in Tay's entire family, minus Vic, do the "nose-scrunch and strut away" action at least once. 

Vic. Shit. 

I remained standing outside of Tay's classroom, still phased by her sudden, or should I say, Vic's sudden confession. This was not supposed to happen. If he tells anyone about my porn career, my nice-guy reputation in this school could be over for good. I had only just turned eighteen three months ago, and since then, I'd managed to keep my new job in the twink industry a complete secret. When I first got the job, Tay and I had made a pact that we wouldn't tell anyone else until I felt ready. 

As I stepped away from her classroom and towards mine, I realized that Vic now had the ability to expose me for good. I mean, I'd never properly met him before, but he had seen me coming in and out of the house that he shared with Tay. I was positive that he would have recognized my face in the video. 

I was pretty nervous now after realizing that Vic had the power to potentially ruin my reputation, which I had spent years gaining and perfecting. 

Upon hearing the second bell ring, I pulled out my phone and tapped the messaging icon. The first conversation there was with Tay. Not caring if I ended up late to my next class, I typed out a question I never thought I'd ask. 

"Can I come over this afternoon to talk to Vic?" 

-

For the rest of the day, I ended up being late to every one of my classes due to my constant trips to the bathroom. For some odd reason, I pee when I'm nervous. 

What would Vic think of me? Would he look at me as "not-cool" or something? I sure hoped not. The first time I had spotted him through the cracked door to his bedroom at Tay's house, I found him incredibly attractive. I'd been secretly stealing glances at him ever since. 

The final bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. I quickly began to make my way over to Tay's locker, where we met up every afternoon. 

"Hey, chump," she chirped upon my arrival, scruffing up my hair with her all-too-feminine hand. "How'd it go with the science teach-" 

"Enough with the small talk, can we just get this over with?" I interrupted, surprising even myself with my forwardness. "I can't have your popular-as-fuck step-brother telling the entire school populous about my porn career." Although, the science teacher did end up giving me credit for that late essay, but that's not important at the moment. 

"Ah, I see. You can ride with me today. Only today though, because it's obviously a dire emergency," she smiled sarcastically, leading me away from her locker and towards the most nerve-wracking experience of my life.


	2. Spaghetti

After texting my mom to tell her that I would be going to Tay's for a while, I found myself shakigng uncontrollably. 

"This is it, Kellin. Time to go claim your man," Tay whispered, leading me through the front door to her house. 

I gave her a playful slap to the arm, muttering, "Shut up." 

"Hey," she exclaimed, a bit late, may I add. 

Upon entering the house, I immediately caught the scent of spaghetti. 

"Hey, girl," Tay's mother's voice broke through the air from the kitchen. She peered her head up from the stove. "Oh, and how are you, Kellin?" she cheerfully asked once she had noticed my presence, while evidently stirring some type of pasta sauce with a wooden spoon. 

"I'm good," I replied politely, following Tay towards the stairs. 

I gave her mom a quick, partially-fake smile before heading up the first step, losing sight of the kitchen. I never really cared for her mom. She was peculiarly nice; a little too nice. 

Tay grabbed my arm to help me walk up, considering the unusual steepness of her staircase. Which, now that I think of it, I really should've been used to by now. But all stair-thoughts aside, this was it. The moment I had dreaded for years prior. The moment I would finally meet Vic formally. 

"You alright?" Tay asked, stopping me once we had reached the second floor. She must've noticed my flustered expression, because she surely wasn't talking about my winded physicality after the stair-walk. 

"I, uh," I hesitated, looking down at the floor and trying to push away my nerves, which definitely weren't going away anytime soon. 

"Hey," she said, solidly placing her hands on my shoulders. "You'll be okay. It's not the end of the world. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" 

I nodded, thoroughly considering her point and looking past her, down the hall towards Vic's door. The door that had been closed during all of my previous visits. The only thing holding me back from that highly intimidating guy, one of the only people who now knew my little secret. What if he thought I was gross? What if he never recognized the person he jerked off to as me, so by going in there I'd be unintentionally exposing myself? 

Before I could chicken out, Tay proved herself to be ten steps ahead of me. She flung an arm around my shoulder and sternly guided me to the end of the hall, ignoring my pleas.

"I don't want to anymore. Come on," I groaned, pulling her in the other direction.

"Nope, you're going." She was quick to stop my resisting efforts and immediately twisted her arm, which was still wrapped around my shoulder, into my own arm. With our limbs entangled like this, I had no escape. 

I let out a deep sigh and stopped struggling, tensing up at her sound of triumph. She gently nudged me closer to Vic's door and I gave in.

"Okay, fine. Just let go, I can go in on my own," I muttered, struggling from her grasp.

She playfully ruffled my hair before releasing my arm and allowing me to be free. "You'll do great," she assured me. "It'll all turn out fine in the end, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," I mumbled nervously, patting my hair back into place. I felt her pat my back once and watched as she walked away, an unintentional strut in her step.

Upon the realization that she was probably headed back to her room by now, I took a step forward. Vic was in there. I was positive, based on the sound of The Wonder Years blasting from the other side of the door.

I quietly knocked on the door. I waited about two minutes and nothing happened. My nerves wanted me to knock quietly again, but my mind told me that I'd have to be a bit louder if I was going to really do this. For once, I went with my gut rather than my emotions.

Almost immediately after my second knock, which had been a tad louder than the prior, the doorknob made a quick turn and the door was yanked open.

"What?" an annoyed Vic scowled over the loud music that had spread into the hallway. I immediately noticed that he was much more attractive up close. His scowl and angry tone dissipated, however, when he met my eyes. "Oh, I, uh, thought you were Tay. She's a bitch sometimes. But, um..." he stopped in his tracks and something flashed in his eyes, probably realization.

He blinked twice before looking me over from head to toe. If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say he was checking me out. No, Kellin. He's just taking in the prospect of this person who has been in his house countless times finally talking to him. 

After a moment of him being zoned out, he blinked rapidly and shook his head quickly. "I, uh, sorry. It's just..." he paused, evidently considering something, and looked to the ground, "You've never really talked to me before. And you've been here so many times." 

Of course he wasn't checking me out. He was just surprised. 

I awkwardly stood in front of the door frame, contemplating my life decisions. 

"Come in. I mean, if you want," he tried, motioning with his arms for me to enter his room.


	3. Funny Business

I stepped in, my senses immediately being bombarded by the semi-loud music (which Vic had turned down) and the laid-back atmosphere. I walked over to his bed, pressed my arms down to test the mattress' firmness, and sat down. I looked over to see that Vic had closed the door and suspiciously locked it.

Did it really need to be locked? What did he think was going to happen? My intentions were only to talk him out of releasing my secret. Maybe he just didn't want anyone to hear our conversation, although I didn't see how locking the door would make any difference in that matter.

"You didn't need to do that," I remarked politely. He simply ignored me and made his way over to the bed. 

He plopped himself beside me and turned to face me.

"Okay, no funny business here. I know why you're here, and I know what you want," he said straight-forwardly, giving me a stern look. Well, then. His casual demeanor must've been a facade, because he was acting so much more dominant now that the door was closed.

I was taken back by his sudden admission, but I decided to act casual. "Uh, what do I want, then?" I inquired nervously, desperately trying to ignore the incessant banging feeling inside my chest. Oh, it's getting hot in here.

The air quickly and immediately thickened when he scooted an inch closer and leaned over to the side of my face, near my ear.

My heartbeat quickened as he used his nimble fingers to brush a few strands of my black, straightened hair out of the way. Meanwhile, I remained stationary, staring blankly at the floor and trying not to embarrass myself.

"I think we both know what you want," he whispered. "And I can give that to you. I won't tell anyone about your slutty little secret," he said in a sultry tone.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. "Uh, I... What are you talking about?" I tried and failed at acting clueless.

His lips moved down an inch toward my neck. My breathing shook and my eyes clamped shut when his delicate lips traced over the pale skin below my ear. "You know what I'm talking about," he whispered matter-of-factly, his mouth moving against my neck and giving me goosebumps.

"Not really," I lied. I hadn't been touched like this in such a long time. For my entire short career as a twink, all I had experienced was false intimacy and a series of empty org.asms. 

All too soon, he got up from the bed and walked over to his dresser. On top of it was an already-running laptop. Oh no.

"Um... wow, I, uh, I love your posters," I said in mock-fascination in an attempt to distract him.

"Mhm," he hummed, barely acknowledging that I had said anything. His eyes were focused on the computer, his fingers working quickly on the touchpad.

I internally panicked. I knew what he was doing. He was going to find one of my videos. I just knew it. I'd rather not watch him taunt me, so I tried a different approach. As quietly as possible, I stealthily shifted my weight over to my feet, allowing myself to stand up without getting caught. He was still focused on the laptop and his gaze hadn't faltered, so I took that as a sign to just go for it.

As fast as I could, I took two huge steps toward the door. Right when my hand was a millimeter away from the doorknob, however, I heard Vic's voice from behind me. "Stop," he ordered, so I froze, not turning around or moving in any other way. "Come here, I want to talk to you," he beckoned. 

I hesitated. I wasn't about to allow myself complete and utter embarrassment from those videos.

"Don't leave. I'm not trying to make fun of you," he assured me.

I turned back to face him, still not moving. "Yeah, right," I un-confidently scoffed, placing my hand on the doorknob behind me. Maybe if I could open the door while still maintaining eye contact, then I would be able to escape.

"Come on," he beckoned to me, placing the laptop onto his bed. "I won't bite," he smirked. His eyes flicked down to my neck for a split second before returning to my face. 

I began to silently turn the doorknob, but I stopped myself. What's the point of coming in here if I'm not going to stop him from exposing me? If I leave, he could tell everyone.

I can't risk it.

With that thought, I let my hand fall to my side. My feet seemed to step forward on their own, as if they knew that this was the only way out of the predicament. Never in a million years would I think that this was how I'd be spending my Thursday night: internally panicking and unsuccessfully avoiding exposure in a hot, supposedly straight guy's room.


	4. Submissive

Chemistry

"There we go," Vic encouraged. His voice was hypnotizing, and I had no idea why. I allowed myself to sit down on the bed.

"Okay, I'm here," I stated, defeated. My mind had given up. All I was focused on now was getting him far away from the idea of exposing me.

He grabbed the laptop and placed it on his lap. As he sat down, he made sure the laptop was turned so both of us could see it. All of a sudden, he was wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me close without warning. Out of instinct, I pulled away immediately. He was one step ahead of me, though, because before I knew it, he was moving himself closer, rather than trying to pull me over. My heart was beating irregularly and my breathing had embarrassingly faltered at the thought of his arm around me. I had no idea why I was so nervous, seeing as I had made a living out of banging strangers for money. I should be used to the physical contact, but I guess it was just something about the fact that I had seen Vic almost every day without ever speaking to him.

I anxiously started, "Uh, I don't really think this is necessar-"

But I stopped immediately when I saw what he had pulled up on the laptop screen in front of us. His arm was around my waist, holding me close, but I wasn't focused on the gesture. My eyes were bulging at the sight of the screen.

"Um," I could practically taste my own embarrassment. I tried to turn my head away, but Vic was quick to turn it back towards the screen with his hand. Lord, how did I get myself into this situation?

"You see that?" I heard his voice in my ear, making me shiver. "That's you, isn't it?" he whispered.

"I-uh, I-"

He turned my head to face his. "You don't have to answer that. I know it's you," he chuckled.

He pointed to the caption under the video, lightly tapping the screen. I hesitantly glanced at the screen, nearly cringing. "New twink Kellin Quinn takes it hard up the ass".

Wow, the uploader really must've worked hard on that title. I wanted to look away from the screen, but I didn't have to. Before I knew it, he was closing the laptop and getting up to place it back on top of the dresser.

He turned around to face me, raising an eyebrow and looking me up and down. His eyes started at my face, down to my legs, and back up to my lips. "I need you to do me a little favor, babe," he smirked.

Babe? This was really escalating quickly. To add on to that statement, he slowly walked back over and sat back down beside me, leaving no space between us. Once he had sat down, he made sure to rest his hand over my knee. I watched it closely, breathing in (hopefully unnoticeable) short, frequent intakes.

My eyes followed as he lightly trailed his fingers along my leg, starting from the knee. Even through my jeans, I could feel every touch and it made me shiver.

This was crazy. I was never the submissive one. Although I'm definitely a bottom, I was always dominant when dealing with my porn stuff. It had only been 10 minutes and Vic already had me flustered and nervous, which was really unusual for me.

The feeling of his fingers soon turned into his entire hand, dragging slowly up my thigh. My whole body was shaking and I felt like a virgin all over again.

My lips pursed and I pressed them together, biting down on the middle of my bottom lip. This sensation made me remember why I loved being a twink so much. Just arousal itself feels fucking amazing.

My eyes travelled along with his hand as it moved all the way up. I took in a sharp breath once I felt him grab my bulge. By now, I was as hard as a rock.

He placed gentle kisses along my neck as he began palming me, making it so much harder to breathe.

"Do you want me to touch you?" he asked in my ear.

My thoughts were blinded by lust. Once someone touches me there, there's no turning back. "Yes," I quickly breathed.

He harshly bit into the skin below my ear. "How badly do you want it?" he growled.

Just the tone of his voice made me whimper. His hand was moving faster now and I was so engulfed by need. I needed him to touch me, I just needed it. "So badly," I squeaked, my eyes blankly staring at the carpet in front of me.

"That's a fucking good boy," he growled again. I heard a hint of frustration in his voice.

All of a sudden, he lifted his hand up and slapped it back down, creating a harsh sting.

"Fuck!" I yelled, getting up and immediately stepping away. He had a look of confusion on his face.

I looked at him in mild surprise, unconsciously rubbing my leg to make the pain subside. Once he noticed what I was doing, he got up and followed, walking over to me.

His eyes met mine again once he was standing directly in front of me. Suddenly, his confused expression immediately turned to anger.

He jabbed his pointer finger at my chest and I shivered.

"Look here, bitch. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me. You," he poked my chest again, "are going to be my toy. You have no choice, and unless you want everyone to make fun of you for 'twinking' or whatever, you're going to listen to whatever I fucking say," he ordered between his teeth.

"I...uh-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts, got it?" he raised his eyebrows. I immediately nodded.

I really shouldn't have been, but I was somehow turned on by how angry he was. It was like he had struck something in my brain that made me want to just get on my knees and-

"Go," he ordered, pointing at the door. "I want you back tomorrow, when you've learned how to behave. I'll have the house to myself after 6:00."

It's not that I didn't like pain, I just wasn't expecting it at that moment. He didn't scare me. I had been with so many other guys who were way more violent than this, and I found myself enjoying it. A lot more than I should, actually. But I also wasn't expecting him to make me leave.

I creased my eyebrows, and slowly, confusedly walked towards the door. I unlocked it and turned the knob, leaving it open just a crack.

I turned back around to say goodbye, but to my surprise, I caught Vic staring at my ass. His eyes, which were gazing down, immediately flicked back up to my face when I turned around.

If he wanted me, then why the hell did he tell me to leave? I mean, it was a bit late according to the ancient clock on the far side of the room, but he had acted so dominant just minutes before.

Maybe it was time for him to finally let his guard down.

Gathering all of the confidence I could possibly muster, I pushed most of my nerves away and just focused on the urge to make him happy.

I stepped forward, smirking and biting my lip. This was something I did often during pornos, and it worked very well. Once I was standing in front of him, I placed my hands on his shoulders and trailed them down his arms. He took in a quick breath, a small hint of anger still evident in his face.

"Or... I could stay here," I mused, moving my hands to his chest and dragging them down. "And maybe I could..." I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered, "Show you what I like to do in my porn scenes-"

"Kellin?" I heard Tay's high-pitched voice interrupt from the barely cracked doorway.

I immediately pounced away from Vic, straightening out my clothes inconspicuously. "Hmm?" I hummed as if nothing had happened.

Peeking her head through the doorway, she looked at me with a weirded-out expression. "Uh..." she furrowed her brow, then shook her head, "Mom says you have to go now because it's getting late."

Yet another reason to dislike Tay's mom. At my house, people can stay for as long as they want. But that's just because I have my own apartment. I sort of understood why she always wanted me to leave around 9:00, and I didn't mind it when I was with Tay. Now, however, I was with Vic, which was completely different. Her mother wasn't necessarily helping my little... situation.

I quickly and inconspicuously glanced down for half a second and immediately looked back up. Luckily, my pants were too tight for my boner to be noticeable.

I replied with a simple, "Um, okay."

I was going to have a serious case of blue balls.

I began walking towards the door to leave, but before I could reach it, Vic reached over and smacked my ass. My dick fucking jumped in my pants at the contact. Even though I wouldn't admit it, I loved being smacked. The earlier thigh thing was just out of surprise. He was initially sweet when I first came into this room, so I hadn't really expected him to be into that stuff.

I turned around to meet his eyes and he mouthed the word, "Tomorrow." His face held a serious expression, but I knew what he really felt. I knew that inside, he was excited for tomorrow. And I was too, but I was more anxious and nervous than happy about it. Which, again, was extremely unusual. I never felt nervous before my porn filmings, so why was I feeling this way now?

"Ew, I did not need to see that. Come on, man," Tay said.

So then I left, heading home to my lonely apartment building, both nervous and excited for what would come the next day.


	5. Kell-O

"Wait, he smacked you?" Tay asked in disbelief. Her flip-flops made sure to flip and flop as we walked through the crowded hallway. 

"Yeah," I blushed unconsciously. "But I liked it."

I began thinking dreamily about him, but abruptly stopped myself. This wasn't me. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I didn't like it. I hated feeling like a lovey-dovey schoolgirl. 

"Say no more," she said with a flick of her wrist. "I'd rather not hear about Vic's sexual endeavors. I mean, we're not blood-related, but he's still my brother. It's gross," she explained, twitching her nose. 

"How can it be gross if he's just so goddamn hot?" I made sure to add in a fake, dreamy, over-dramatic sigh, just to tick her off. 

"Fuck you," she mouthed, lightly slapping my arm. 

"I wish he would," I replied, pretending to sigh dreamily again. Although, I really did sort of wish that. I'd had a little crush on him ever since the first time I saw him, so thinking about yesterday, and 6:00 tonight for that matter, wasn't bad. 

"Ugh," she groaned at my statement, rolling her eyes. Her expression immediately changed, however, when we found ourselves approaching the punk-badass people at the end of the hallway, near my next class. 

They were so well-dressed and they seemed too good for me because of that. I don't think they were really going for the you're-inferior-to-me-and-I'll-always-be-better-than-you look, but who knows? I'm sure I could've been part of their little group if I wanted to, but it's too much work. I'm better off just listening to punk-ish music rather than being a walking, talking, physical representation of it. 

They were all standing directly in front of my next-period class, nearly blocking the doorway. All of a sudden, Tay stopped us from walking and dragged me to the nearest locker. 

I sighed, just wanting to learn about the properties of chemical compounds for once. It was Friday, so I had to shoot a scene tonight, just like I do every Friday. I wanted to at least feel smart before going into the usual building later and getting my brains fucked out. "What, Tay?" I questioned. "I have to work on getting those jerks away from my walking-path." They probably weren't really jerks, but I wanted to sound tough.

She turned my body so I would look straight at them. "Look at her. The girl with the green hair."

I let my eyes fall on the pale-skinned, punk-looking female. Her nose ring was in the form of a hoop, which I really didn't like. I liked Vic's stud a lot better. "Yeah, what about her?" I asked. 

"She's new. I've never seen her before, so she must be. I mean, nobody that hot would ever even think about attending this shithole every day."

I simply nodded. "Okay, and your point?" 

Tay gazed in the direction of the new girl. I noticed her inconspicuously bite her thin Jardine lip and smirk. "Last year, I ate up all of the hot girls in this school. That bitch is gonna be my dessert."

-

"Holy fuck, yes, you like that? You like me riding your big cock, huh?" I breathed, moaning over-excessively for dramatic effect. Alex says to always moan twice as much as I usually would, so that's what I did. 

"Yeah," the stranger below me gasped. 

He really wasn't that big, to be honest. I had seen bigger. I'd say he was about average size. 

This was my least favorite part of doing porn. My favorite was the kissing segment in the beginning, and sometimes, on rare occasions, I would get to use a vibrator. Nothing could beat a vibrator. But often during the actual intercourse portion, the guy didn't have a clue where my prostate was, which was why I almost always rode whoever was topping in order to find it for myself. 

Take now, for instance. The stranger, whose name I had been told was Oliver, was writhing underneath me as I gyrated my hips to find the spot. By the time I thought I was close to finding it, he was already moaning my name. 

"Fuck, Kellin- I'm gonna-"

I stopped moving immediately. That wasn't how things worked with me. "You'll fucking come when I tell you to," I seethed with fake anger for the camera. Well, it wasn't completely fake. I was a little pissed off at the fact that he still couldn't find my prostate after ten whole minutes of having his dick inside of me. 

This, right here, was how I was supposed to act in bed. I was always dominant and I made sure to be the leader. Not whatever that "shy" stuff was when I was with Vic. It ticked me off to think that someone could break through my tough exterior. Just the thought of that made me even more angry, which I transferred onto Oliver. 

"Make me come," I said, beginning to move on top of him again. He started making grunting noises when I lifted myself up and stayed there. "I'm not going to let you come until you make me first, and that's final," I ordered with partially fake enthusiasm. 

He reached up to touch my dick, but I slapped his hand away. 

"No. Don't use your hands," I said sternly. 

He looked at me in confusion, not moving or doing anything at all. I dropped myself back onto him and he groaned when my thighs hit his. He still didn't move. "I'm waiting," I hummed, looking at the invisible watch on my hand. 

All of a sudden, he started ramming into me from below. I still didn't feel him touch my spot until, finally, I felt a small burst of pleasure. 

"Fuck, right there," I whispered. 

The remaining fourty-five-seconds-or-so of the scene were uneventful until he and I finally came at the same time, him into the condom and me onto his stomach. 

He sat up to kiss me, and I enjoyed it. There always had to be a kissing segment at the end, just to wrap it all up. After a makeout session that only lasted less than a minute, Alex yelled, "Cut!" and placed the lens cover over the camera a few seconds after checking to make sure it had stopped recording. 

Oliver pulled away and immediately got up to walk to the small bathroom. 

This happened a lot at the end. Usually the person topping me didn't even bother to say goodbye, or even acknowledge what we had done. They were in it for the money, not to befriend me. Occasionally there would be that one guy who gives me his number, or the guy who gets cleaned up at the same time as me in the shower, where we would make out for a while. Clearly, "Oliver" wasn't one of those guys. 

I decided to brush it off, like usual, and walked over to Alex, who was talking to the other two crew members, Jack and Rian. 

Since I would have to wait to use the shower after Oliver, I opted to make a little joke about the last scene I had done before this one. 

"So, who names the videos over here?" I smirked humorously, standing in all of my naked glory. Luckily, this guy chose not to come on top of me, which worked in my favor due to the rare lack of dried cum residue on my torso. 

"That'd be me, Kell-O," Jack raised his right hand in acceptance. 

Kell-O?

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, they're not very creative. Seriously, 'New twink Kellin Quinn takes it hard up the ass'? Is that the best you could come up with?" I chuckled. 

"I don't really think the viewers pay much attention to the title anyway," he lightly blushed in his defense. 

"Yeah, sure, Jack," I replied sarcastically, smirking, and turned my still-naked body towards Alex. I didn't really need to ask him anymore, he just knew. 

"I'll have it transferred to your debit card by tomorrow," he promised. When I let out a fake groan of impatience for humor, he defended himself. "Give me a break. The last scene with that Cashby couple didn't do so well. I just need a night to settle my financial stuff and get back onto my feet, alright?" 

"Yeah, whatever, fucktard," I scoffed in fake annoyance. I really wasn't in a rush to get the money. I never was, since the pay from the previous Friday was almost always enough to hold me over until the next week. 

He raised his eyebrows at me in surprise and smirked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just joking," I assured him, although he probably already knew that. I noticed that Jack had already begun to pack up the equipment, so I got my goodbyes over with. "I'll see you guys next week," I said, turning to Jack to wave goodbye. 

"Next week," Jack replied, doing a salute motion with his hand. 

-

About an hour later, after Oliver had long finished his shower and the camera guys had packed up and left, I was left alone in the one-day rented apartment. 

I had to admit, I felt kind of bad about going to someone's house right after having sex. After all, Vic did suggest some... suggestive things. It made me feel a little whore-ish, but I'd get over it. 

I knew I had to be out of the apartment by 5:30, so I took a quick shower and headed outside to my locked-up bike, ready to head to his house. 

Who am I kidding? I wasn't ready at all.


	6. Handcuffs

Confidence. 

That's the word I kept repeating in my head, over and over as I stood in front of the door to Tay's house. I had to be confident. I didn't want another mishap. I had always taught myself to be dominant and to have a tough shell, and I wasn't going to let Vic crack that shell again. 

I felt odd being here without Tay's car in the driveway. I had no idea where she and her parents had gone and I was slightly offended at the fact that nobody told me about it. Usually, if there's a party, Tay brings me with her so we can get drunk together. I had texted her a few hours earlier, before my video shoot, and still no reply. 

After some deep thought, I decided to erase all confused thoughts about it for now. I could handle them later. What I couldn't handle later, however, was the banging in my chest and the nervousness instilled in my body. I still hadn't knocked on the door yet, firstly because I was used to simply walking in without knocking knowing that Tay would be inside to greet me, and secondly because I felt out of my element here. I was at Tay's house, but she wasn't here. Instead, Vic was the only one home. 

I was too worried. I needed to loosen up. I never got this nervous; I was always-confident, dominant Kellin. Yet, as soon as Vic came along yesterday, I found myself becoming anxious and awkward. 

I wasn't going to let that happen his time.

I took a deep breath and, without further hesitation, roughly knocked on the door. My knuckles hit the wooden structure once, twice, three times before my hand had a minuscule sore feeling from the unfamiliar sensation. 

A few seconds after knocking, I heard immediate footsteps coming from inside. My heart instantly sped up and I mentally willed myself to make it slow down. Confident, Kellin. Confident. 

I kept repeating the word in my head until, finally, the doorknob made a slow turn. I held my breath as I watched the door's edged separate from the doorframe. Once it was completely open, my eyes immediately met with Vic's toned, shirtless body. 

Fuck. 

My "confidence" tactic was thrown out the window as I was yanked inside by my collar and the door was slammed shut. Before I knew it, my back was being harshly pushed onto the surface of the closed door with one of his hands. 

Vic gave me an evil smirk, sexily biting his lip as he looked me up and down. 

I tried to push away that feeling of submissiveness, I really did, but it was hard to do that when he was gazing into my eyes like I was his next meal. 

He removed his eyes from mine and instead immediately focused on my neck, biting small sections and sucking on them until a pool of blood formed beneath the skin. I whimpered when his lips trailed upwards, up my throat and along my jaw until they reached the corner of my mouth. 

He tentatively pressed his lips to mine for the first time in a soft, gentle kiss. He did no more than that, until I felt his teeth gently catch my bottom lip and slowly pull it forward. A fairly embarrassing humming sound escaped my throat when he released, which only made him pull away from me. I noticed that he hadn't used his hands at all, and I really didn't like that. 

Glancing down at his toned chest once again to admire its perfect structure, I discovered that he had been holding something behind his back. 

At the realization that he could be hiding something dominating, I felt a little voice in the back of my head. "No, Kellin. Don't let his perfectly proportioned body fool you. You're the dominant one. Don't let him crack your shell."

So I listened to my conscience. Without hesitation, I instantly allowed myself to hold my arms out, grab Vic, and forcibly turn him around so his back was to the door. 

He gasped in surprise. Although, if I wasn't mistaken, the gasp seemed pretty fake. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, letting my hands hesitantly roam his shirtless body while my eyes raked over his built figure. 

My inferences about his gasp being fake were soon confirmed when he over-dramatically placed his hand over his mouth. 

"Oh, what shall I do? I, the poor damsel in distress, am such a submissive baby compared to big, scary Kellin..." he sang in a sarcastic, girly voice. After letting those words sink into the air, his expression immediately changed into a tough one. "No. That's not how it fucking works," he said sternly, looking into my eyes and giving me a steamy look. 

I had to force myself to resist. I couldn't let him take away my values of always taking the lead. Yet I found myself intrigued by how stuck he was on the idea of making me his sub. It was rare, since none of the other twinks had the guts to do it during scenes. It was crazy how Vic was somehow able to surpass all of them and, instead, nearly force me into submission. 

At this point, I still hadn't given up completely. A part of me wanted to just surrender to him, but that voice in the back of my head was consistently repeating the word "confidence". I was still lightly dragging my hands all over his chest and stomach, looking into his eyes and silently daring him to try that shit with me again. Although, my fearlessness had already begun to falter. 

In response to my supposed death stare, he made a "tsk, tsk" sound with his mouth. Out nowhere, his hand was suddenly reaching up to gently caress my face, the other still hiding behind his back. My skin felt warm and tingly at the touch. All of a sudden, I didn't really care about whatever was behind his back. He slowly leaned in to kiss me, looking into my eyes and: snap. My confidence was, once again, catapulted out the window with extreme force. 

No one had ever touched me like this. It was always rough and emotionless. I didn't know what set of emotions he was feeling at the moment, but that simple kiss made butterflies surface in my stomach. 

He leaned in further, deepening the kiss, so I moved my hands upwards until they were around his neck. His teeth gently nipped at my bottom lip again, making my breathing quicken. I kissed back roughly, my emotions in a complete frenzy all of a sudden. He gladly accepted my force, pushing his mouth harder onto mine and still using that one hand to pull my face closer. 

My lips were tingling as he used his tongue to part my lips further. Agreeably, I opened my mouth and allowed him to enter. I lightly moaned at the intrusion, my hands pulling him impossibly closer by his neck. His tongue toyed with mine while his hand tightly gripped the side of my face. All of a sudden, I felt another burst of those tingly things in my stomach. 

What the fuck was that?

My eyes were closed and I was so lost in the moment that, before I knew it, my hands were being roughly yanked from his neck and were forced behind my back as Vic detached his lips from mine and turned me 180 degrees around. 

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as something, probably the object he had been hiding, made a clicking noise from behind me. I could feel cool, hard metal against my pale wrists. 

I wasn't stupid: Handcuffs. 

I had done things with these in a few pornos. I really didn't like them. They restrained me. I was always the dominant one, so I hated restraints more than anything. Although, I did thoroughly enjoy using them on the person who topped me. 

"You're coming with me," he whispered, his breath like fire on my skin. 

I tried to resist, due to my hatred for handcuffs, but it was no use. They were locked in place and I would need two hands to un-cuff them. 

"Get those off of m-" I began, but was interrupted by Vic's hand over my mouth. One hand there, the other holding the cuffs behind my back, he pushed me forward and through the familiar living room. 

Once we reached the stairs, he nudged the back of my knee as a sign to step up. His hand was still clamped over my mouth as I lifted my foot to transfer my weight onto the first step. 

Never had I thought that I would be in this situation, struggling to fight away that tugging feeling of submissiveness. By now, we had reached the top of the stairs and were walking to his bedroom door. My eyes flicked to the right when we passed Tay's room. It felt sort of wrong to be in this position when my best friend's room was directly adjacent to me, but I guess I'd have to push away that feeling, too. 

Once we were at his bedroom door, Vic removed his hand from my back and used it to turn the doorknob. I had no idea what to do. Should I push him away and make a quick escape? Or should I try to slip away and take a more stealthy route? 

Before I could make a decision, I was being pulled into the room and roughly pushed against the now-closed door. My back hit it with a thud, and it was then that Vic detached his hand from my mouth. 

Immediately, I took a deep breath, gasping for air, and began to voice my protests. "I don't do handcuffs, okay? I'll let you fuck me or whatever, but no restraints. That's not what I like," I blurted out. 

I idly stood there, expecting an answer. Instead, he simply moved his face closer to me. 

Unexpectedly, he abruptly grabbed my face and bashed his lips onto mine. 

Although I didn't want to like it, something in my stomach disagreed with my wants and non-wants. The tingly feeling was there again. It grew stronger when his thumbs gently stroked my cheeks and his tongue parted my lips in a request for entrance, just like he had done downstairs. I gladly opened my mouth a bit more, eagerly waiting for an intrusion. 

I didn't get one, though. Without warning, he suddenly pulled away, making me lean forward into nothing. Confused, I opened my eyes with a desperate feeling tugging at my emotions. Why was this happening? That stupid tugging feeling was so unnatural. It was making me way too gullible. 

Vic simply smirked, his hands carelessly landing on my hips and his thumbs stroking small circles. 

"Honey, you're going to like it when it's with me," he smiled mischievously.


	7. Sir

My confidence had been nearly obliterated by now. With the way Vic was gently dragging his hands along my clothed chest, all the way up to my the collar of my shirt, I couldn't think rationally. 

He made sure to lock eyes with me and smirk evilly, making me feel slightly intimidated. I watched him trail his hands down once again, then from the sides of my hips up to my chest, his eyes still burning holes into mine. My heartbeat quickened once his hands had reached the top button of my shirt, his nimble fingers working to release it from its confinement. I quickly glanced down to see what he was doing, my hands still cuffed, leaving me helpless. 

If I didn't feel this odd pang of attraction to him right now, it could be considered rape. But, technically, I never told him "no", so he still had my consent. And even if I did decide to listen to the dominant part of my brain and back out, I couldn't. We still had some sort of deal in place, and I still couldn't risk him telling the world about my secret career. 

Once he had successfully unbuttoned the top one, he also looked down to watch himself, proceeding to unsecure the following buttons until finally reaching the last one. My breathing was beyond shaky as he pushed the fabric of my shirt aside, revealing the lightly-toned skin underneath. 

"So pale," he whispered. He ogled at my nearly-white chest, tracing his fingers along it, starting from my collarbones. I anxiously stood there, my "dominance" tactic rapidly diminishing when his hands stopped to rest on my bare hips. He then looked up at me, locking his eyes with mine once again. 

All of a sudden, I noticed that all-too-familiar spark emerge from his deep brown eyes as he smirked at me. I knew it too well. The twinks who would top me almost always displayed that spark directly before fucking me. 

Lust. 

"Come here," he said, taking a few steps back until he reached his bed. 

I hesitantly obliged. My conscience wanted me to disobey him, but the tingly sensation in my stomach thought differently. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was like my motives were clouded by lust, but it wasn't lust. It wasn't "love" either, considering that I had just formally met him the day before. It was something entirely different and I had no idea what it was. 

"Lay down there. On your stomach," he sternly added, pointing towards the empty space in the center of the bed. 

I didn't know what made me do it, but I listened. It was hard to maneuver around with my hands cuffed behind my back, but I was eventually able to manage. There was no other way to do it, so I let my body flop face-first onto the plush surface. 

Vic must've noticed how uncomfortable I looked with my face buried in his pillow, because a few seconds later I felt myself being pulled back onto my elbows, my ass sticking up in the air. My upper body felt a slight chill due to my shirt's unbuttoned state, but I stayed silent. It wasn't like I wanted it buttoned up again, that was for sure. 

As if Vic knew what I had been thinking about, he began trailing his hands along my back, bunching up the fabric of my shirt and pushing it towards my neck and shoulders, leaving me nearly bare from the waist up.

"Don't speak unless I tell you to," he ordered. I peeked behind me to see him inconspicuously gazing at my ass. 

He looked completely infatuated. All of a sudden, his hands were at the hem of my jeans, pulling to get them off. 

Now I was nervous. I had just had sex an hour before this, which meant that my ass wouldn't really be in the best condition. 

"Vic, I don't thin-"

"Did I tell you to speak?" he interrupted me. His eyes met mine and showed a stern, sultry expression. 

"No," I said, somehow willing to surrender myself. 

He raises an eyebrow. "No what?"

"Um..." I didn't know how to reply to that. 

Suddenly, he yanked my pants and boxers down with immense force, leaving the bottom half of my body just as bare as the top half. He left the bunched-up jeans to rest on my knees in a crumpled state. 

I turned my head to face the bedpost in front of me again because my head had begun to hurt from holding it in the prior position. All of a sudden, I felt Vic's half-clothed body hover over mine from behind, his mouth next to my ear. 

"Sir. You call me sir," he whispered. 

Oh. 

No one's ever told me to call them "Sir" before. And I was a bottom, so it would be weird if someone tried to call me that. Once again, I felt conflicted. I didn't know whether I liked this or not. My subconscious was still telling me that I was being weak and cowardly, but another part of me said that this was actually really hot, and that part was my dick. 

I listened to his movements as I stared blankly at the bedpost. Based on his sounds, I guessed that he had positioned himself on his knees behind me. He ran his hands up and down my back one more time before doing something I surely wasn't expecting. 

His palms were rough and hard when he forcibly slapped the left side of my ass. I made a whimpering noise and, fuck, it was embarrassing. Here I was, always-dominant Kellin being used and abused and making a fucking whimpering noise. 

Not to mention mysteriously enjoying it. 

He slapped me once again on the opposite side. It was a little bit harder this time and it made my dick jump in surprise. 

I gasped as he threw a third slap on the left side again. This one stung more than the last, even though it was done with less force. 

"You like it?" he questioned. 

I quickly nodded, almost panting when he reached a fourth slap, this time on the right side. 

The fourth must've been the last, because soon enough he was kneading my ass with his hands and soothing the redness. "Yeah, that's my little whore," he growled. 

I breathed anxiously as he leaned down so his face was level with my thighs. He placed small kisses on the backs and slowly, tediously made his way to the inside of them. My breathing shook and I shivered when he moved up to my ass, licking a line up the left side where he had done the most smacking-damage. 

The other twinks never did this much kissing or foreplay. It was always rushed and straight to the point. With Vic, it seemed like I could allow myself the enjoyment of being the only thing he's focused on. There was still that tiny tinge of my subconscious trying to get through to me, but I did my best to ignore it. I was enjoying this too much to pay attention to anything else. 

All of a sudden, his face was away from my ass and replaced with his hands. I felt one of them in a stationary position on my hip. The other one, however, was the one I was much more focused on. 

His finger traced a circle around my entrance. I was filled with so much adrenaline that just the tiniest touch sent shivers down my spine. 

All too soon, he removed his finger and walked away. Was he seriously being a tease again? 

When I picked my head up to look at him, however, I saw that he was digging in his dresser drawers for something. He had a frustrated expression on his face which quickly diminished when he ultimately found what he was looking for. He picked up a small black bottle and a shiny foil packet, walking back over to me in a snap. 

No matter how much I wanted it, this wasn't really right. He was going to fuck me even though I had just been fucked by someone else an hour before. 

I felt pressure on the bedsprings from behind me. I could feel his shadow looming over me and, believe me, it turned me on to no end, but I had to clear things up first. 

I felt his hands grasp my hips once again. "Uh, Vi-, Sir?" I mumbled, not sure if I wanted another spanking as punishment for not calling him Sir. 

"Hm?" he hummed. 

I could tell that he was barely paying attention to me. Still staring at the headboard of the bed, I could hear slicking sounds coming from behind me. I took a nervous breath at the thought of him getting ready for me. Although I had done this so many times before, they were always with strangers. Vic, however, was someone who I had "crushed" on from the first time I saw him. 

Maybe that was what made everything feel different today, maybe not. All I knew was that there was a tingly feeling in my stomach every time he so much as touched me and it was doing crazy things to my mind. I was never this submissive with anyone, but Vic was somehow a different story. 

I held my breath. "I just had sex with someone else. Like, an hour ago, so I don't know if you still want to do this," I blurted. 

He raised his eyebrows at me. He didn't say anything. So I stayed there, waiting for an answer, but the room was silent. Did he change his mind? I sure hoped not, because no matter the circumstances, I was still really horny and I didn't want to get blue balls. 

And then he started chuckling. I had no idea why. This wasn't a laughable matter. 

"What?" I inquired, turning my head around again to face him. 

He just kept laughing. Had I said something funny? Although, his laugh was pretty contagious. Soon enough, I found myself smiling in an attempt to fight off laughter. 

"What's so funny?" I repeated. 

"Oh, nothing," he breathed, his laughter starting to die down. "It's just... why did you think I would care about that?" he chuckled. "You must get fucked by a ton of people, right? So why am I any different?" 

I got out of my doggy-style position and turned around, standing on my knees in front of him. Our faces were level and we were even now. I felt like I could stop calling him Sir for a minute since we were out of character in his little roleplay game he had going. "Uh, I don't... I don't know. You're not a pornstar or anything-"

"I know you're clean. You're a professional. And quite frankly, I don't give a shit how many people fuck you, as long as one of them is me," he said, looking down at my body. I noticed him make some sort of frustrated sound from the back of his throat, but I decided to ignore it. 

I took in his words. That was right. I was a professional. Sort of. I was foolish to be worried. 

Before I could dwell on it for any longer, however, my train of thought was set on fire and thrown out the window as Vic swiftly reached behind me and I heard a clasp-y noise. He removed the handcuffs and brought them up in front of me. Without hesitation, he threw them in a random direction. "I knew you'd cave in eventually." Before I knew it, he was pushing my shoulders down and I landed flat on my back. The plush of the bed was crushed by my weight when he shifted all of his nakedness on top of me. Our dicks slightly rubbed together with the action and I took a sharp intake of breath the sudden contact.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Now let's finish what we started, shall we?"

I quickly nodded when I felt him grind himself against me, once again creating that perfect friction between our members. His lips pressed roughly onto the skin beneath my ear, only to shift down and suck on my pulse point. 

I clamped my eyes shut and made yet another embarrassing whimpering noise. 

Vic chuckled, the sound muffled by my neck. "Those noises are cute." 

"Mhm," I hummed as his teeth grasped my skin and bit down hard enough to probably leave a mark. I didn't really believe him; I thought the noises were stupid, but that wasn't my main focus right now. 

All I was focused on was the feeling of his hand suddenly reaching down towards my entrance and, once again, circling a finger around it. After all the teasing he had done earlier, just the smallest touch would set me off. 

"Just do it already," I gasped. My dick was practically throbbing against his and I really needed something, anything. 

He removed his lips from my neck, raising his eyebrows at me. "Wow, someone's eager," he smirked. 

I blushed at the comment. All of a sudden, I felt the slicked up finger enter me. I made a small noise of appreciation, noticing that he must've applied more lube without me noticing. 

His eyes locked with mine as he started moving the finger in and out. I didn't really need much preparation, though, since I had just been stretched out by someone else not too long ago. 

His finger continued pumping in and out of me until I felt him hit that bundle of nerves. Embarrassingly enough, I whimpered again.

By now, I was a goner. 

"Fuck me," I ordered, my eyes still locked with his. 

I saw that familiar spark of lust emerge in his eyes at the command. "You know," he inserted another finger and managed to find my sweet spot again, applying great amounts of pressure to it, "you don't get to call the shots here." 

I fought off a loud moan as he vigorously rubbed the spot. "Oh, fuck... P-please," I whimpered, forcing myself to pout my bottom lip out. The cuter I looked, the more he'd want to fuck me. 

He lightened the amount of pressure, his fingertips just barely brushing my spot now. "But I guess since this is our first time..." he smirked and pressed down hard. I threw my head back in pleasure and moaned awkwardly. "I'll let you get away with it. Just this time, though," he said, removing his fingers completely. 

Where has this boy been all my life? The other twinks always had so much trouble finding my prostate but Vic seemed to find it so easily. 

My body radiated in disappointment when his fingers left me. It quickly disappeared, however, when I felt his tip prodding at my entrance. "You can make noises for me, okay? You don't have to be embarrassed."

I simply nodded, eager for him to get on with it. I still wouldn't willingly make noises anyway. 

I felt the slippery sensation of the lube as he slid into me. My body writhed under him while he pushed further into me. There was no pain whatsoever, since I had already been stretched earlier. This made it easy for me to do what I did next. 

Vic gasped as I pushed myself down onto him, quick and hard. He gave me a seductive, lustful look and bit his lip. 

Jesus. 

Suddenly and without hesitation, he thrust up into me, completely filling me up. I moaned as he stopped to let me adjust for a second and then began pounding into me straight away. 

"O-oh my god," I breathed, my body shaking too much for me to speak properly. This was moving way too fast, and I loved it. He kept mindlessly fucking me as he placed wet kisses up my neck. 

"Is that what you wanted, you little slut?" he whispered huskily. "You like being fucked like a common whore?"

"Y-Yes," I gasped as he started moving faster. 

My body was constantly on the verge of hitting the headboard of the bed as Vic pounded into me relentlessly. His hands grasped my hips tightly and his eyes were locked with mine. 

"Harder... P-Please," I groaned. 

He obliged and began sliding in and out harder than ever before. He had a strategic expression on his face and I could sense that he was trying really hard to do something. 

He kept changing his angles, grinding his hips into me and making the pleasure even greater. Before I knew it, I was arching my back and throwing my head back. 

"Fuck," I moaned loudly as he hit that bundle of nerves over and over again. "Right there, right there," I breathed, my eyes shut in ecstasy. 

I reached my hands up to grab at his back, dragging them down and scratching with my fingernails. He made a growling noise and slammed into my sweet spot like there was no tomorrow. 

I was a shaking mess of moans and sweat. He leaned down to kiss me and I allowed it. His soft lips pressed hard into mine as he thrusted into me with no remorse. 

He detached his lips from mine so he could lean into my neck. He bit it in numerous places, eliciting endless whimpers and gasps from my mouth. 

It was all becoming too much too quickly as he grinded his hips into me, moving in a circular motion and sending my nerves into a frenzy. After all of that teasing, I was extremely sensitive. 

"Are you close?" he whispered. I nodded quickly, my eyes shut out of pleasure. "Are you gonna come for me, my little cockslut?"

I nodded quickly again. The pleasure was pooling, I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he made a small whimpering noise, signifying that he was also close. 

He hit my spot one more time and gave me one simple order.

"Come." 

That did it for me. The butterflies erupted again. I threw my head back and tightly clawed at his back as string after string shot onto my stomach. 

"Holy shit," he growled in my ear. The sight must've set him off, because he gripped my hips tighter. He whispered various profanities and finally came inside of the condom. 

He thrusted in and out a few times more before pulling out of me, plopping himself on the bed beside me. 

We were both breathless. He turned to face me, a smirk evident on his face. 

And that's when we heard the front door opening from downstairs.


	8. Bike

"Shit," Vic cursed, immediately jumping up and off of the bed. He bent down to reach for his boxers and hastily threw them on. 

"Why didn't you tell me they'd be back soon?" I inquired, also rushing to get up and pulling my boxers back on from my knees. 

"I didn't know," he confusedly stated, desperately looking around for his jeans. "Tay said she was going to take Mom out for dinner, but I didn't think they'd be back this early-"

He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. 

"Shit, get your clothes on, hurry up," he swore, hustling to throw on a random shirt he had grabbed from his dresser. "Where the fuck are my pants?" he cursed, vigorously searching the room. 

Luckily, my shirt was still attached to my body. I had already finished pulling up my jeans and began quickly fastening the buttons on both my flannel top and the pants. 

Vic continued his mad search until finally yanking the blanket from the bed and finding his jeans nestled in the corner of the sheets. He sighed in relief, rushing to grab them. 

Suddenly, I heard Tay's voice from the doorway. The doorknob turned and before I could say anything she was already opening the door. "Vic, I brought some food home for y-" she paused at the sight of her step-brother struggling to get into his pants. 

He froze when he met her eyes, both of them seemingly in shock. 

"Um..." she made a poker face and took a step back. "I should probably go," she said, holding out the "o", pointing into the hallway, and stepping back further. 

"Yeah, you, uh... You do that," Vic replied, awkwardly trying to cover up his boxers. 

"Mhm," she hummed, looking over to me. I was fully dressed, but I still felt exposed under her stare. 

The feeling slipped away a bit, however, when she mouthed the words, "My room," before finally walking out and shutting the door behind her. 

-

"Why are you still here?" Tay asked in a rushed manner once we were both sitting on the familiar plush beanbags in her room. Not to mention that she was being a bit overdramatic. 

Before coming in here, I had said goodbye to Vic. Then he gave me his phone number and kissed me sweetly one last time. Not surprisingly, it gave me butterflies again. My emotional mentality was fucked, quite literally, thanks to him. 

He was probably downstairs eating the food Tay had brought for him by now, relishing in the fact that he was somehow able to make me look like a total wimp and an overly submissive slut while simultaneously making me mysteriously enjoy it. 

All of a sudden, Tay got up and started pacing around the room, looking at the floor and making numerous hand motions. "I had it planned out perfectly," she said, more to herself than me. "Stay for an extremely elongated time-frame at the diner with Mom, drive past the house to see if you were still here, then go to the park if you did turn out to still be here," she listed, counting the tasks off with her fingers. 

I looked up at her, confused. "What?" I asked, not really able to pinpoint exactly what I was confused about. 

She stopped pacing and walked in my direction, stopping when she was standing in front of me. "Don't act like I didn't hear everything when I walked in on you two yesterday. I knew you were coming over to see him, and knowing Vic, there was probably only one reason he wanted you here, and... ugh," she looked at the floor, shaking her head. "Never mind, I don't want that image in my head," she voiced, a disgruntled expression on her face. 

She backed up, searching for the beanbag chair, and plopped herself back down when she found it. I was trapped under her gaze. 

"You know, I'm kind of offended that you didn't tell me about it first, best friend," she admitted, putting sarcastic emphasis on "best friend".

I paused. I had completely forgotten about our whole "secret sharing" thing. "Tay, I am so, so sorr-"

"I fucked Jenna," she interrupted. 

Well, that was unexpected. If I had water in my mouth at this point, I definitely would've abruptly spit it out. "What? How?" I inquired, a million questions surfacing in my mind. 

"I lured her into the janitor's closet at school during study hall," she explained, clearly in a rush to get the words out. "And, holy fuck, that girl has a mouth on her," she breathed, blankly looking off into the distance. 

"Ew, ew, okay, if I can't tell you the details about Vic, I don't want the details about McDougall, either," I said, cringing. I immediately regretted asking how it happened. Vaginas were undeniably gross and I had no interest in hearing anything about them. 

"I just felt like I had to tell you. And I guess we're even now, since you basically decided to keep your Vic fuckfest info confidential," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

Sometimes I hated how dramatic she would get over the simplest things. "Look, I said I was sorr-"

"It's cool. Forget it," she sighed. She still seemed sort of annoyed, but she kept it to herself and I was thankful for that. Most girls would continue the argument just for the hell of it, but Tay was different and that's why she was my best friend. "We were getting off topic anyway. What I meant to say was that when I got here I didn't see your bike outside, so I assumed you had gone home already. Did you walk here or something?"

My bike? I was positive that I had chained it to the fence before knocking on the front door. Why wouldn't it be there? "No..." I shook my head, confused and slightly afraid, "I rode my bike here and locked it up like I do every day." 

"Are you sure? It wasn't chained to the fence. Did you put it somewhere else?" she inquired, also appearing to be slightly worried. 

I shook my head in a more vigorous manner. "No, no... I chained it to the fence. I remember exactly what happened, I got off of it, pulled out the lock from my pocke- Wait," I stopped myself. I suddenly remembered the issue. 

Tay's face held a mixture of confusion and worry as she watched me stand up from the beanbag. 

"We have to go outside. Like, now," I sternly stated. "Come on." 

She quickly pulled herself up, following closely behind me as I opened her bedroom door and walked out. 

By the time we had reached the bottom of the stairs, her mom was already greeting me with her creepily nice persona. 

"Oh, Kellin, when did you get here? You scared the living daylights out of me!" she laughed from her cozy spot on the couch. 

"Hi Ms. Jardine," I blankly greeted her back, barely acknowledging her presence and still walking towards the front door. 

"Oh, are you guys leaving already? Well... have a nice time!" she tried, still attempting to make conversation even though we were halfway out the door. 

That woman really had no care in the world. "Will do," I replied, holding the door for Tay and shutting it behind her. 

I rushed to the side of the house where the fence was. Tay followed closely behind me, probably just as equally confused as I was. 

I gasped when we found ourselves approaching my usual bike spot. 

I inspected the damage, my heart beating faster than usual. All that was there was the chain. Just like I expected, I had forgotten to put the lock on. 

My bike was gone. 

-

"Calm down, calm down, it's okay," Tay said, holding my shoulders in attempt to curve me away from my rapid hyperventilation. 

"Honey, where did you last see it? You have to stop breathing so deeply, dear, or you won't be able to talk," her mom said sweetly. She was being too nice about this and it scared me. It wasn't helping my situation at all, so I decided to pretend like I couldn't hear her.

I was sitting in the kitchen with the three residents of the home. Tay was trying to comfort me and her mom was trying to get information out of me.

Vic was at the far side of the table, eating some sort of chicken alfredo while facing the TV and minding his own business. He probably didn't want to deal with any of the drama. Not to mention that he also probably didn't want to be seen suddenly communicating with me in front of anybody. 

As far as everyone thought (except for Tay, unbeknownst to him), we barely even knew each other. In terms of reputation, Vic was the cool guy who'd fuck anything human. I, however, was the gay freak, which was the primary reason I had come here today. I didn't want to be known as the gay porn freak, too. 

Aside from that, I needed my bike. How would I get to the porno building for work? Would I have to force Tay to drive me everywhere? What if she stopped being my friend? Would my homophobic parents have to come back to their kicked-out child just to give me a ride? Although, they probably wouldn't even want me to contact them. What then? 

"Okay, look," Tay said, looking into my eyes. "It's out there somewhere. Worst case scenario is that you'll need to buy a new bike. In the meantime, I'll drive you around." She leaned over to whisper so her mom wouldn't hear, "And I'll make sure you get to and from that building so you can save up the money for a new one." 

It was a nice offer. And after some deep thought, I realized that I really didn't have any other options at this point,no matter how much I wanted to argue. 

I mentally forced myself to calm down and think on the bright side. It could've been a lot worse. "Yeah. Yeah, okay," I hesitantly replied, calming down a bit and not having much else to say.

-

The rest of the time after the bike-talk was uneventful. Tay's mom told me it was getting late and I should leave, like usual. I had already expected that, since it was already 7:30 or so when she had come home. So Tay drove me to my apartment and then left. 

Now, sitting on my small couch, I felt like shit. She was going to have to drag me along with her until I found my bike or could raise enough money for a new one. She was my best friend, so I was sure that she probably didn't have much of a problem with it, but I didn't want to feel like a tag-along. 

Then my mind went blank. After all of this bike nonsense, I had completely forgotten about Vic. I hadn't even said goodbye to him before leaving because I was too caught up with my own problems. 

I suddenly remembered what had happened before Tay and her mother came home. A blush rose to my cheeks. Had I really let my guard down that far? I felt like a girl because of him. Yet, I still found myself liking it for some reason. It was like the dominant part of my mind completely left the building whenever he was around. 

Nevertheless, I knew that he had given me his number and I knew that I was probably guaranteed to do more things with him again because of that. Even if I didn't want to, I still had to. Our little negotiation was still in play. 

As if my mind had summoned it, I heard my phone vibrate from its spot on the end table. I just knew it would be him. After not giving a formal goodbye, the air was still open for conversation between us. 

I reached for the phone, anxiety flowing through my veins. I pressed the button that made the screen light up, and when it did, my suspicions were confirmed. 

From Vic: Sorry 4 not saying bye. Didn't want mom 2 hear. 

That's what I had figured. I found it odd that he liked to use text abbreviations like "2" and "4", but I decided to ignore it. 

To Vic: It's ok. That was really fun. I mean, minus the bike incident... 

From Vic: It was hot. You're hot. ;)

I blushed at the sight of the text. There he went again, making me feel 100 times more flustered and blush-ridden than usual. I started typing "thanks" but my phone vibrated again before I could finish. 

From Vic: You live alone right? 

I sent a quick "yes" and felt excitement shoot throughout my body. After what had happened today, I felt like I wanted to get fucked by him over and over again. No matter how much I wanted to deny it, he sort of ticked something in my brain through his little dom/sub act that made me want to keep coming back for more. 

From Vic: Good. Give me your address and I'll drive there tomorrow, since your bike's gone. I want a blowjob... from an expert ;)

Oh.


	9. Blow

The next day couldn't come fast enough. It was the weekend, so I was finally able to sleep in and relax after a hard week of schoolwork and stress. Although, I didn't really sleep much considering the nervous excitement constantly surfacing in my mind about Vic all night. 

Take now, for instance. I was sitting on the couch whilst engaging in the simple act of eating cereal while watching TV, yet I still couldn't get him out of my head. And to add to my happiness, Alex had deposited my weekly check into my bank account this morning, meaning I was secure for the rent and bills for the rest of the week. 

I felt like I was on top of the world. In a few hours, I would be visited by a hot guy who made me feel like nobody else did, the only guy who I was willing to let my guard down for. I felt a sense of accomplishment in that. It was like I had overcome my fear of having the roles switched in bed, which sometimes sat well with me and sometimes didn't. Luckily, right now it was on the sitting-well side. 

My only concern was about my job. What if I got so used to being submissive with Vic that, by the end of the week when Friday came along, I ended up forgetting my sexy, dominating persona? It wouldn't really be a big deal unless I felt uncomfortable doing the sub thing with other people. Then it would be a problem, since my comfort was the first priority in this business. 

The TV in front of me was permanently trapped on channel 13 seeing as I couldn't afford Netflix, or a cable box for that matter. I watched the white, possibly homophobic, white woman talk mindlessly about politics and other boring content. It was either this channel or Cartoon Network, and I really wasn't in the mood for Adventure Time. 

I blankly stared at the screen, eventually finishing my cereal and cleaning up. 

By the time I had finished washing the dishes in the kitchen and plopped back down on the couch, my phone was lighting up and vibrating. I went to pick it up, nervous about what had made the screen turn on. 

From Vic: I'll be there later tonight. Don't miss me too much ;)

I suddenly noticed that he was a heavy user of the winking emoji, but I was too busy thinking about the content of the text to care. 

-

7:00 PM. After a wasted day of binge-watching Regular Show and napping, I was bored out of my mind. The act of laying in bed and watching YouTube videos on my phone, like I was doing now, didn't really help my situation.

I had rejected Tay's offer for me to come over since I was expecting Vic, and I didn't want my apartment to be empty when he got here. Also, I was just genuinely looking forward to tonight way too much. I thought that maybe, through blowing him, I would be able to unravel my dominant nature once again. 

Just as Onision had begun to talk about the male g-spot on my small phone-screen, I heard the door opening from downstairs. I had left it unlocked to avoid the awkward getting-the-door scenario. I immediately stopped the video, almost positive that it would be Vic at the door. 

I heard a few footsteps and my nerves suddenly arose once again. It was like they were ruthless when it came to him. No matter how much I denied them, they always made themselves evident. 

I set the phone down on my bedside table, closing out the YouTube app and pulling the blankets off of me. I sat up and moved over to the edge of my bed, facing the door, patiently waiting in my boxers. 

I was going to dominate him today. No monkey business: it was now or never. I'd use my porcelain skin and my bare aura to seduce him and, in turn, make him mine. Not the other way around. 

I had it precisely planned out. There was no way I would fail this time, I was sure of it. 

"Kells?" I heard his intimidating voice call out from the bottom of the stairs. My stomach erupted in flutters from the pet name, making me mentally curse for letting it happen. 

I anxiously stood up from my spot on the bed and walked up a few steps to open my bedroom door. I quickly opened it, peering my head through the crack. There he was, grinning at me from the bottom of the stairs. 

I had never seen a smile that sexy before.

Immediately, he climbed up the small stairwell without hesitation. I watched in a stationary position from the doorway and observed the attractive way his muscles flexed when he moved. 

By now, he had reached the top of the stairs and was standing in front of me. 

"Hi," I muttered, not really knowing what to do anymore. 

A million possible actions flew through my mind. I could've slammed him against the door, I could've seduced the fuck out of him, but my body was sort of frozen and I really couldn't have done any of those things if I tried. He was staring me down with a lustful glint in his eye and it made me feel like I was somehow below him in stature. 

All of a sudden, he stepped closer to me and hastily shut the door behind him. I watched anxiously as the expression on his face turned to a less polite and more aggressive one. 

"Get on your knees," he ordered sternly, pointing at the floor. 

I took a sharp intake of breath at the order. "What?" 

"You heard me, bitch," he scoffed.

I began to feel a bit offended so I raised my eyebrows, but that feeling was stripped away when he smiled at me and winked, immediately returning to his angered aura. 

Oh, so that's how he wanted to play it?

My whole mindset was stuck on finally being able to dominate him, but if this was how we were going to do this then that plan was a goner. And with the sexy way he was looking at me, I felt like jumping his bones right then and there, no matter how much I denied it. Vic was such a dominant person and something told me that being anything but submissive towards him was a lost cause and hopeless. 

My mind told me not to listen to him, but my body told me yes. Something in me felt sort of turned on by him ordering me around, even though I would never feel that way with anyone else.

So, without further ado, I dropped to my knees and cleared my mind. It just felt like too much work to try and keep up a dominant façade by now. I knew he wasn't going to give in anyway, and I had to learn to accept that. 

I went with what my gut told me to do rather than my head. My knees hit the floor so that my face was level with the top of his jeans. I quickly reached up to fumble with his zipper, doing what I usually did in the pornos. I could feel him looking down at me but I ignored it, focusing instead on his tightly constricted area. 

Once I had the zipper down it was easy for me to slide my fingers under the waistband of his jeans. I noticed his hand ball into a fist out of frustration as I slowly pulled them down to his ankles, leaving his boxers on. 

I used my famous look of innocence to glance up at him and lock eyes. I tentatively kissed his outline through the fabric, gently fondling where the base would be. He took a sharp intake of breath when I flicked my tongue out, but quickly stopped himself. 

He probably didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Inside, I was laughing evilly because I knew for a fact that he would be screaming my name in no time. Based of off personal experience, I was supposedly the best cocksucker in town. 

I lightly trailed my fingers down to his thighs, tracing gentle patterns as my mouth moved up to kiss his lower stomach. He had a classic v-line, which made this situation way hotter. 

His breathing was shaky (although he tried pretty hard to hide it, I could still tell) as I moved my fingers back up and slid them below the waistline of his boxers. 

My eyes flicked down to my hands and so did his. I carefully trailed my fingernails along his skin as I pulled the fabric down to his ankles, his dick springing free. 

I made sure to check out his size as he stared down at me. "You're big," I said, practically salivating at the sight of his hardness and length. Although I usually used the "big" term to lie in my porn shoots, I was telling the truth this time. He was considerably bigger than most of the people who had fucked me before, which wasn't exactly surprising. I had supposed that his big ego would match his cock size, and I found myself to be right. 

I looked up at him and he smiled back at me cockily. His smile quickly faded to a look of lust, however, when I reached my hand up to gently stroke his length, starting from the base and moving to the tip. My skin rubbed against his as I slowly flicked my wrist along his size. 

My eyes still innocently locked onto his, I made sure to slide my thumb over his tip, making him gasp. He looked so flustered by the small things I did. His cheeks were flushed and his dick was undeniably hard. 

I bet I could make him harder. 

I stroked a few more times with my hand before quickly flicking my tongue out one time to brush his tip, making him take in a sharp breath. I pulled away immediately, though, speeding up my wrist's movements. 

I could feel his precum as I repeatedly slid my hand along his length. I moved a bit faster and stayed staring up at his eyes. When I innocently bit my lip, running my teeth over my bottom lip seductively, he whimpered. 

Whimpered. 

"Look who's in control now," I smirked, biting my lip once more in the process. He had a look of complete captivation on his face. I could tell that he was trying to bring back his intimidating stare, but it wasn't working. The lustful expression masked any other emotion he tried to portray. "Aw, are you trying to scare me again?" I pouted out my bottom lip in mock sincerity. 

He opened his mouth to speak but immediately stopped himself when I looked back down and stuck my tongue out flat, licking him all the way from his base to his tip. He moaned quietly, throwing his head back onto the door behind him. When my tongue reached the tip, I made a circular motion around it, making sure to collect the precum. After I had licked cleanly over the slit, I looked back up at him to find that he appeared to be in the throes of ecstasy, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. 

My plan was working well enough. I knew that, at least for now, he was mine to deal with, and I took pride in that. Seeing the look on his face made me want to amplify those feelings. 

Without hesitation, I took his entire length in my mouth, sucking him all the way to the base. I used my tongue to trace a pattern on the bottom of his cock as I pulled back, making his breathing escalate and his hands shaky. 

Noticing his immediate reaction, I did it once more, this time keeping him in my mouth for a longer time and sucking hard before pulling away. 

"Fuck," he breathed, looking down at me and biting his lip. 

I stared up into his eyes, flicking my wrist on his dick once again, faster than ever before. "You're not allowed to bite your lip. That's my job," I smirked, licking my bottom lip and running my top teeth over it in one swift motion. 

He looked at me with frustration, letting out little gasps as I continued to rapidly stroke him. "S-Shit, stop talking." 

I gladly obliged, knowing that if I were in his position I'd say the same thing. Without further hesitation, I immediately took all of him into my mouth again, pulling back and pushing forward relentlessly. My tongue traced endless lines on the underside of his dick as I bobbed my head back and forth. 

"Holy sh-" he stopped himself with a moan, throwing his head back once again and closing his eyes. 

Every time I pulled back, I swirled my tongue around his tip and under the skin that was there. I knew that drove guys crazy, and I wanted to prove to him that I was much more than a simple fucktoy. 

To even further prove my point, I managed to suck him in all the way again, but this time it was different. He moaned desperately as his tip hit the back of my throat, going as far down as possible. I stayed there for a few seconds, letting him relish in the sensation. Not many other people could do that, so I took pride in my special talent. 

I slipped him out of my mouth, a "pop" sound making itself evident in the air. Almost immediately after, I slid him back in, deep-throating again with my almost inexistent gag reflex. 

"Oh... Oh-" he moaned, his eyes clamped shut as his wet cock continuously slipped in and out of my mouth. 

I used the look of innocence to stare up at him with my baby blue eyes, silently eye-fucking him. He stared back at me with an immense amount of attraction. 

I continued to bob my head, small slurping sounds echoing through the quiet room. His chest rose and fell quickly while these hot-as-fuck noises slipped from the back of his throat. 

I felt his fingers thread through my hair and it turned me on to no end. Hair pulling was the ultimate kink for me. 

I moaned when he grabbed my hair in a slightly rough manner, the dark strands crumpling under his hand as he held my head in place and began to fuck my mouth. 

Although I loved the hair-pulling, I wasn't so fond of him taking control. In order prove myself, I lifted my hands up and pushed his hips against the door, stopping his movements. 

As his fingers remained entangled in my hair, I managed to grab his dick with my mouth and suck him without my hands. 

"Fuck- I- Oh shit-" he moaned, his eyes locked onto mine. 

I saw that as a sign. I made sure to suck him in as far as I could without using my hands. I could feel his hips moving forward in an attempt to fuck my mouth again but I restrained them as best I could. 

"Oh fuck... Don't stop," he breathed. 

I didn't stop. I kept rapidly bobbing my head back and forth until he was moaning my name. 

"K-Kellin... Shit I'm-" he cut himself off with another whimper and I used that weakness to my advantage. 

I sped up my mouth as fast as I could, focusing on getting his tip into my throat as many times as possible. I sucked him in one last time, my teeth grazing against his underside. 

"Holy fuck, yes," he moaned again at the sudden action. 

Out of nowhere, I heard a ringtone. It wasn't mine. 

Vic looked too captivated to care, so I never stopped. I kept bobbing my head until, finally, his body spasmed. 

"Coming," he breathed over the sound of his phone, his face flushed and his mouth making a perfect "o" shape. 

I gladly kneeled as I jerked him off quickly with my hand. He watched in pleasure and awe, his hand still grasping at my dark locks, as I stroked his cock and streams of cum shot onto my face. I made sure to purposely miss my mouth and get it all over my face just to make the sight hotter. 

I stroked a few more times to make sure he was completely done, then got up from my kneeling position and stood to face him, smirking with my cum-drenched face. 

"Fuck, you're hot," he breathed, bending down to pull up his boxers and then his jeans. In all of the commotion, I had forgotten about his phone ringing. It still was, so I decided to do something about it.

I gave him a sultry look and reached into his back pocket. I found the phone and flipped my hair, placing it beside my ear. 

"Yes?" I asked in an unnecessarily high-pitched voice, still staring into Vic's eyes. 

The person on the other line cleared their throat and spoke. "Vic, it's your mother. I want you home right now. We've got some important matters to discuss."


	10. Ow

After the phone call, Vic had to leave. It was then that he kissed me one last time and I felt like I had accomplished the goal of gaining my confidence back through giving him head. 

I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed that he had to leave so soon. I had expected him to at least return the favor for me, but I guessed I would have to wait. By his mother's tone of voice, I could tell that he was in big trouble. For what, I didn't know. 

What I did know, however, was that I needed to wash this cum off of my face. I also knew that I needed to jerk off.

Like, now. 

-  
Vic's P.O.V

I had barely parked my car next to Tay's empty spot in the driveway and my mom was already yelling her ass off from the front door. 

She had an annoyed expression on her face while she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing? You think you can just leave like that and not bother to tell me?" she shouted to me as I got out of my car and shut the door, twirling my keys in my hand. 

I simply ignored her, continuing to walk up the front porch steps. I started whistling as if she had no effect on me. I was currently pissed at her for making me walk away from that too-fucking-hot sex god by the name of Kellin. I had been so ready to fuck the shit out of him then and there, yet my ass of a mother had to kill my vibe like she always did. 

With that in mind, I proceeded to walk straight past her, pushing her out of the way to get inside. She had an appalled look on her face as she turned around to face me. I didn't stop walking until I got to the stairs, just wanting to lock myself in my room and get away from her. 

She hastily closed the front door and stomped over to me before I could get up the first step. "Victor Vincent Fuentes, don't even think about taking another step," she ordered. 

I turned around, more annoyed than anything, and gave her a death stare. "What?" I scoffed. 

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and anger. "You know, I don't recall teaching you to behave this way towards your mother," she muttered angrily between her teeth, jabbing at my chest. 

I simply rolled my eyes and began to turn around to walk up. She did this all the time, treating me like a dog, never allowed to do the simplest things. I was a senior in high school, you'd think I'd have some more freedom. She would usually just let me walk away with a warning, though, which was why I never listened to her anymore. 

I gasped when she took me by surprise, roughly pulling me back by my arm and scratching me with her fingernails. "Ow," I mumbled, feeling intimidated by the action. She was never like this. She would usually just let me go upstairs. 

"If you're going to go somewhere, you're going to tell me. That's final," she seethed. I looked into her eyes and saw something I had never seen before. "You've been acting like this for a long time. Shutting yourself out from me. I think it's time you endure some punishment for once," she growled, her fingernails digging deeper into my skin. 

Punishment? She never punished me anymore. I had lately been allowed to do anything I wanted as long as I came home to a yell-fest. And my arm was really beginning to hurt now. "Mom, stop, that hurts," I voiced, trying to pry her fingers off of me. It only made her press harder. 

"No. You deserve it. You're a disobedient rat," she seethed once again. 

Before I could reply, she had let go of me and roughly pushed me to the floor. My step-mother was a strong woman, but I never would have thought she'd use her strength against me again. I was getting scared now. "What are you doing?" I cautiously asked, crawling backwards in attempt to get away. 

"Giving you what you deserve."

And with that, she kneeled down and punched me dead in the face, knocking me out. 

-

I woke up in my bed with a cold bag on my face. I groaned and reached up to grab it, the frozen vegetables rustling around in their containment. A sharp pain shot up my cheek. I could tell that there was a large bruise there by the extent of pain. I looked beside me, struggling to crane my neck. The clock said it was 2:30 AM. 

"Fuck," I whispered when the bag shifted the wrong way, putting too much pressure on my cheek. 

"I'm sorry."

The voice came from the edge of my bed. I hesitantly sat up, my body feeling fine but my face feeling like shit. My eyes widened at the sight of my mother. 

She placed her hand on my leg. "Vic, I'm so, so, sorr-"

"Shut up," I interrupted. I didn't want to hear an apology. Quite frankly, I didn't want to talk about it. 

She had used to beat me after my father's death, to let out her frustration, but she stopped herself in fear of child protection services coming to take me away. 

She never used to do it to her own daughter, though. Tay would simply stand there in her tween embodiment and watch as her mother beat me to a pulp, which was one of the main reasons why I didn't like Tay at all, unbeknownst to her. She liked to pretend that it never happened, but I could never forget. 

It was the darkest point in my life, mostly because I was too embarrassed to tell anyone that I was getting beaten by a woman, and my silence allowed it to continue. I didn't want any of those feelings to resurface now, years later. 

Mom began to apologize again, but I stopped her. "Don't. I don't want to talk about it," I said, staring blankly at the blankets on top of me. 

She sighed and removed her hand from my leg. "Well, you know I've been going through a lot lately, with the new job and all-"

Then I snapped. "I know you're stressed, but I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from using me as a fucking punching bag again."

She looked regretful and had a sad expression on her face, but I wasn't falling for it. She was an expert when it came to faking her emotions. When people came over, she would act happy and cheerful, as if there were no problems here at all. And now, she was pretending to regret her actions so I'd feel sorry for her. Fuck that. 

"Just get out," I said, avoiding her gaze. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but I wasn't having it. 

"Get the fuck out," I ordered, pointing at the door and looking up to give her a death stare. My face was still sore, but it wasn't as bad as when I woke up. 

She sighed again, clapping her hands together once and getting up. "Okay," she breathed, walking over to the door. 

I watched as she turned the knob and cracked the door open. Before leaving, she stared blankly at the floor, her back turned away from me. "And by the way, you're grounded until next week. For leaving without telling me."

With that said, she walked out and slammed the door shut. 

-

The next morning I felt horrible. I knew I had to go to school, but I really wasn't feeling up to it. I didn't feel happy or refreshed. I felt like punching a wall. 

I got up, got dressed, grabbed my backpack, went downstairs, made myself cereal, and overall avoided my mother who was doing a french braid in Tay's hair at the kitchen table. 

"Come on, Mom, I'm going to be late," she groaned, her fingers tapping on the table. 

"Just a few more twists, dear," Mom chirped. 

I hated that woman. She was only ever demanding towards me. Tay could give her as much attitude as she wanted but never get in trouble. I, on the other hand, couldn't take one step without being pestered. 

I managed to finish my cereal in less than five minutes, moving quicker to avoid confrontation. Luckily, once I had placed the bowl in the sink and took a step to leave, she was already finished with Tay's hair and was walking in the opposite direction to go to the bathroom. 

"Goodbye, kids. Have a nice day," she waved over her shoulder, her gentle façade not fooling me one bit. I knew that inside she would be secretly recapping everything the events of the night before and not regretting them at all. 

Tay and I walked outside, not speaking a word to each other, as usual. She hadn't been home the night before, so she most likely had no idea what went down. I wasn't planning on telling her, either. Or anyone, for that matter. 

As I got in my car and started the engine, backing out of the driveway, I started thinking. What if I had my own punching bag? I knew that my mother wouldn't give up that easily. Based on past experiences, she would most likely be hitting me again the next time I did something she wasn't fond of. 

It made me sort of scared to come home, but I had no choice since she'd scold me for not coming straight back in the grounded state anyway. What if, the next time she hits me, I decide that I want to inflict punishment on someone else to let out my anger? And what if that person had no choice but to let me punish him? 

I smirked as I drove down the road, my feet gently placing pressure on the brake. 

I knew just the guy.


	11. Danger Is Fun

A/N No warnings. Everything is consensual. Don't want anyone to think they're walking into a trigger trap :) And just to be clear, Vic does not abuse like his mother. It's more so... punishment. The good kind. 

Kellin's P.O.V

I hated Mondays. The hallways were always full of bored, stressed teens. Teens like me. Yet, Tay always looked on the bright side of things, which I liked about her.

"So, did you enjoy that five star ride in my grand 2009 Toyota?" she asked in a vacation-announcer voice as she walked me to my chemistry class.

"No," I chuckled. "I never do."

She turned her head in mock surprise. "How dare you?"

I was going to reply but I stopped myself when I spotted someone standing in front of my chemistry door who I definitely hadn't been expecting. 

"Jenna!" Tay yelled. "Sorry, Kell. I'll see you later. Don't forget about me," she said to me all-too-suddenly, ruffling my hair before leaving my side without question and walking in the opposite direction to get to her beloved Jenna. 

I found it sort of weird that she would just leave me there. It made me feel kind of neglected and jealous of this "Jenna" girl taking all of my best friend's attention lately, but I decided to mentally dismiss it for now. I saw someone way more important than the issue anyway, and he was standing right in front of me. 

"Vic," I mumbled blushingly as I approached the door to my classroom. Upon the sight of his face, memories from yesterday's little blowjob came back to me and I couldn't help the redness that overtook my cheeks. 

If it were any other guy, I probably wouldn't have given him a second thought. But this was Vic, and Vic had some sort of advantage over my emotions that no one else held. 

He smiled at me as I approached him. He was dressed in a casual Neck Deep shirt and jeans. The outfit was barely matching and lacked coordination, but it looked fucking hot on him regardless. He was very masculine and I found it incredibly attractive. "I need you to do something for me," he smiled, looking me up and down. 

This was oddly straight forward and unexpected. I never saw him at school because his classes were all on the other side of the building, and if I did happen to see him, it was only for a split second in the hallway. My only thought was that he must have seen me walking into this classroom at some point. Unless he was a complete stalker who somehow managed to figure out my schedule to track my every move, which I highly doubted. 

"Uh, sure," I replied. By his tone of voice I could just tell that he was up to something. He was looking at me as if I were his play-toy, which, quite frankly, I was. "What is it?" I asked, trying not to sound too nervous. 

He stepped closer to me and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Once he saw that no one was, he used a sultry tone to whisper in my ear. "Skip this hour with me."

Now, if it were at any other time, I would've gladly taken the offer. But this was chemistry class, and I was already failing. I didn't want to make it any worse by skipping and missing the lesson. 

It was the only class I wasn't passing and I needed to get my grade up before the end of the school year. That meant that I only had a month to get back on track, or else I'd have to go to summer school. "I can't," I replied regretfully. I hated to turn him down, but I really couldn't afford to miss any lessons at this point. 

He raised an eyebrow at me and stepped closer. A lot closer. Our noses were almost touching and it gave me a tingling feeling. He turned his head to look around. Luckily, there weren't many people in the hallway since the bell was about to ring. 

With that taken into account, he reached his hand up to gently caress my cheek and locked eyes with me. My breathing faltered when he abruptly grabbed my hip with his other hand and pulled me closer to him. 

"Just this once, okay? And if you regret it, I promise we'll never do it again," he whispered. I could feel his breath on my skin as his eyes stared into mine, making me weak. 

He then smirked at me and flicked his eyes down to my lips. When our eyes met again, I felt lost in his deep brown gaze. If only he knew the effect he was having on me. 

All too soon, he backed away as a random student walked by us, giving Vic a peculiar look before walking away. 

Once the guy was out of sight, Vic continued to persuade me. "We won't be gone for too long," he said reasonably, leaning against the wall and reaching over to stroke my arm. "Give me fifteen minutes, at the most. We don't even have to leave school." 

I thoroughly considered the proposition as I stood in front of him, his gaze locked onto mine. I really, really wanted to leave with him, mainly because I knew what it would lead to. And with the way he was looking at me, desperately biting his lip and staring me down, I almost couldn't resist. 

Yet, I still needed to focus on my schoolwork or else I'd be in some deep trouble. It was a tough decision, but I decided to go with my gut. "I really can't," I said, looking down at the floor as I spoke. "I have to put all of my attention towards getting my grades up, and if I don-"

"Hey, Harry, can you come here for a second?" Vic called out to some random kid, interrupting me with no remorse. 

I sharply turned my head to find the point of interest, and sure enough, it was the one and only British heartthrob of the school walking towards us. 

"What's up?" he questioned casually once he had reached us. 

Styles and I didn't really know each other. He was simply the guy that every girl here liked to chase after, while I was the guy who liked to chase after guys like him. Long story short, he had a good reputation and a lot of people knew him, which meant that I definitely didn't want to end up on his bad side. 

"Hey, uh, my friend Kellin here... he has something to tell you." Vic motioned to me and smirked. 

I was confused. "What? What are you talking about?" I barely knew Harry, so why would I have anything special to tell him?

"Go on, tell him about your... Uh, job," Vic said, clearly struggling to keep a straight face. 

Oh. No. He. Didn't. 

Harry looked at me expectantly, probably just as confused as I had been a few seconds before. 

"You know, uh, Harry... I think you should probably... get going. We're already late and stuff," I chuckled nervously, completely avoiding his gaze and stumbling over my words. 

"Oh, uh, no, it's okay. What did you have to tell me?" he asked confusedly in that thick accent of his. 

"Oh, it's nothing. Run along now," I said a bit more forcefully. When I noticed that he wasn't going to leave, I took a leap of faith and stepped forward, grabbing his shoulders to turn him around. "Uh, that way," I said awkwardly, nudging him to go away in the other direction. 

"Um, okay. I guess," he replied. The poor boy was so out of his element thanks to Vic. "I'll see you later, Vic," he added, hesitantly patting Vic's shoulder and walking away. I could've sworn I heard him mutter, "The fuck?" while walking away. 

Once Harry was gone, I turned my attention back to Vic, who seemed to be holding back a laugh. "Is this funny to you? You can't just do that!" I whisper-yelled, noticing that the chemistry class has already started and that I was beyond late by now. 

"Says who?" he chuckled. 

"Says me. You know they can't find out about that," I replied, slightly irritated. 

"That's where I come in though, isn't it?" 

The hallways were nearly empty by now and I could hear that there were classes in session. Harry must've been a late straggler. I gave Vic a confused look. All of a sudden, he quickly glanced around the hallway again before abruptly stepping forward and roughly pressing his lips to mine. 

I should've resisted, I really should've, but with his hands on my waist and his lips applying a crazy amount of pressure, it was hard to say no. 

His thumbs gently stroked my hips and stealthily slipped under my shirt, touching my skin. The sensation of his slightly chilled hands on my warm, bare hips was enough to make me kiss back. My thoughts were clouded by Vic, Vic, Vic. 

I was very glad about the fact that no one was in the hallway at this point. I didn't want to publicly embarrass myself, although Vic would probably be a lot more embarrassed than me if we were to get caught. As far as I knew, he wouldn't be caught dead with someone like me. 

Which is why I wasn't surprised when his lips suddenly left mine after only a few seconds. I was left breathless under his lustful stare when he pulled away completely. 

"Shall we continue this elsewhere?" he questioned, a but desperately may I add. 

He remained close to me, his body pressed tightly against mine. Unfortunately, the door to my classroom had been shut and locked before the kiss. That was really discouraging, seeing as I would probably be the main point of attention if I tried to get into class now. I didn't like being stared at, or being the focal point of the room for that matter, so I had to refrain from knocking on the door. It was too late to go to class now. Vic had won me over. 

I sighed in defeat at the sudden realization. There was no turning back now, unless I wanted everyone to stare at me and mentally scold me for being late. I may have been overreacting a little, but I really hated getting stared at. 

"I don't really have a choice now," I replied, nodding my head in the direction of the door. I was surprised that there weren't any hall-guards in this area. Nobody was telling us to get to class, and it made me wonder what else I could do during class without getting caught. 

Vic turned his head to look at the door and then repositioned his gaze onto me. "You could still knock," he suggested, smirking. 

He knew he had me. There was no hiding it. He only made the suggestion to further lure me into his trap. And when I really thought about it, I wasn't that opposed to getting stuck in it, regardless of my good conscience about not skipping class, due to the way he was making me feel right now. His hands were still on my hips, playing with the hem of my shirt and making me shiver every time our skin made contact. 

"Or..." he leaned in closer, dodging my face and moving to place a tender kiss on my neck. My knees nearly buckled because, fuck, that was good. He whispered seductively in my ear, "I could take you down into the basement," he lightly rubbed the skin under my shirt on both sides, "sneak into the janitor's closet," he tentatively bit the skin below my ear, making me gasp, "lock the door," his voice dropped at least an octave lower, "and fuck you right there." 

My body shuddered at his words. This whole situation was so entirely hot. We were in the hallway at school, where anyone could walk out of a classroom and spot us. I sort of liked the danger of it. I also liked the fact that he was placing gentle kisses along my neck, making my breathing shallow and uneven. 

I couldn't just ignore these feelings. From here, I decided to temporarily abandon my morals and values. All I knew was that a really fucking hot guy was offering to have sex with me and I was getting hard far sooner than I should've been. 

"Okay," I muttered, lost in his small butterfly kisses. 

To my displeasure, he stopped kissing me and offered his hand, smiling. I took it, a tiny burst of electricity shooting through my body when he interlocked our fingers.

Off we went.


	12. Closet Sex

In no time, Vic and I were standing face to face in a dark closet. 

"Is there a light in here?" 

"Yeah, it's over here," Vic mumbled, feeling around for a string. Once he had located it, he pulled it down and it made a "click" noise. 

The room lit up partially, but it was still pretty dim. 

I stared into Vic's eyes, licking my lips. I just wanted him to get on with this. I was really horny. 

For some reason, he found the "light" situation funny. He lightly chuckled and moved closer to me, taking a few more steps until my back was against the wall and I was wedged between two large shelves. His body was pressed cleanly against mine, his hands pinning mine to the wall on either side of my head. "You don't like fucking in the dark?" he inquired. 

I thought hard about the question. Did I? I had never really tried it. It wasn't like Alex would ever film me with a night-vision camera, so why would I? "I've never done it." 

"Oh, really?" he stated rhetorically, kissing my jaw and proceeding to trail his lips down my neck. When he reached my collarbone he stopped and bit the spot where my neck met my shoulders. 

He started sucking a hickey into the spot and I breathed out deeply, my eyes shutting involuntarily. It felt so damn good to be touched like this, especially in an aroused state of mind. 

Moments like these were a rarity because of the rushed vibe that usually plagued the atmosphere during my porn scenes. Most of the time, there was only a small make-out session that led to immediate sex, which was why I wasn't used to being treated like this. 

"Please..." I muttered, though I didn't know what I was begging for. 

He flicked his tongue over the hickey and proceeded to lick a wet trail up the side of my neck. I whimpered, the sensation of his tongue making me think about what other wonders he could do with it. 

By now, I was definitely glad about choosing this over going to class. 

"I think you should try some new things," he whispered, nibbling on my earlobe. 

He was just too much. "Things like what?" I breathed, stumbling over my words. 

He didn't answer me. All of a sudden, his warmth was pulled from my body and I frowned. Looking up at him, I could see that he was reaching for the string that hung from the ceiling. 

This was going to be different. 

Without warning, all sources of light were robbed from my sight, the room instantly becoming pitch black. 

I jumped when I felt his warmth returning in front of me. Without any further hesitation, I let out a surprised moan as he violently pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know whether to close my eyes or not, since I still couldn't see anything. I decided to go with the former. 

His hands were all over my body, grasping onto my clothing as if there were no tomorrow. His actions were almost animalistic. My breathing was ragged and his movements were rough. 

When he pulled away from my lips, his hands remained on my torso and were now sneakily slipping under my shirt. I couldn't see what was happening, but it made it sort of hotter. 

"Do you like getting hit?" he spoke in a sultry tone into my ear. 

Hit? I could barely think straight with the sensation of his calloused palms exploring my chest, but I managed to speak. 

He began biting select spots on my neck as I opened my mouth to reply. "What do you mean?" I breathed. The thought of getting hit by him reminded me of the first time we had sex, a few days before today. He had smacked my ass then a few times, which rarely happened in porn (my type of porn, at least), and I had found myself enjoying it more than I should have. 

His nails scratched straight lines down my torso. I arched my body a little bit into his touch, completely captivated by all of the different sensations happening at once. "What do you think I mean?" he seductively spoke, sending chills down my spine. 

I couldn't answer. I was nearly speechless. To make it worse, I could feel the tracing of his fingers along my waistline, teasing me. "I... I don't kn- Oh," I stammered, stopping myself when he revisited the hickey spot, sucking for a second time. "God..."

I felt a small pull on the button of my pants. Before I knew it, I was hearing the familiar sound of my zipper being undone. I was incredibly anxious and my dick was aching at this point. 

He didn't touch me where I wanted him to, though. His warm hands slipped under the fabric of my boxers and roughly held my hips. He pulled away from my neck and firmly planted his lips on mine. Kissing me more sweetly this time, the delicate touch of his lips sent my emotions in a frenzy. I reached my arms out and wrapped them around his neck, becoming lost in the moment. 

Without me noticing, he managed to slide his hands back and onto my ass, gently squeezing it. I moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his experienced fingers kneading my backside. Any touch in that area automatically sent blood rushing to my dick. His fingernails harshly dug into the delicate skin as he continued to gently move his lips in perfect tune with mine. 

I was so focused on the feeling of his warm hands massaging me that I didn't realize when he suddenly yanked my pants and boxers down, drew his hand back, and slapped my ass. Hard. More blood rushed to my dick and I didn't know if I could handle it anymore. 

"Fuck," I gasped, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. By now, my eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark. I could make out the outline of his face and the lustful spark in his eyes. 

"You're really hot," he chuckled, as if it were a miracle for him to be here with me. 

"I've heard," I blushed, displaying a small smirk. 

I knew I was hot. That's why I was always so dominant in bed. My partner always found me to be even hotter in the controlling state of mind. Vic, however, seemed to enjoy me in a submissive state. After some consideration, I decided to test that theory. 

I seductively bit my lip as I made out the image of him unbuckling his own belt. A bit eagerly, may I add. When he looked up and caught the look, he smiled back at me evilly. I mentally willed him to push me against the wall again, or to at least do something dominating so I could attempt to be as submissive as possible, just to turn him on more. 

I was done fighting it. I knew that, aside from blowjobs, or maybe a riding position, it would probably be awkward if I tried to dominate Vic. It didn't take me long to figure out that being submissive was sort of my only option so why not embrace it? It was worth a try. 

Once he had finished undoing his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers, I was extremely hard and more than ready to get fucked by him. 

He looked at me with an evil smirk on his face. He then lifted his hand and made a "turn around" motion. The look on his face was menacing, but oh-so-hot at the same time. 

So I gladly obliged, swiveling my body so I faced the wall, my ass sticking out in the air. I turned my head to see his facial expressions, and when I did, all I saw were his eyes gazing desperately at me ass. I shook it a little from side to side, just to get a kick out of him. 

"God, Kells," he growled, immediately stepping forward and spanking me once. 

The pet name, along with that slap, made me one hundred percent hornier than I already was. "Yes," I breathed at the sudden contact of his hand on my ass again. 

He stopped and rubbed the area. I was already a bit sore from the previous hits, so I felt a pleasurable pain from his fingers massaging the skin. 

He leaned closer, his body pressing against mine. I could feel his hard cock rubbing against me and I whimpered at the touch. "You like it when I hurt you?" he asked as he daringly dragged his fingernails down my backside, nearly digging into the skin. 

"Mhm," I hummed, relishing in the sensation of his rough hands on my delicate skin. 

"What do you want?" he spoke into my neck. I could feel his breath on me, sending shivers down my spine. 

I knew what I wanted. He knew what I wanted. He just wanted to hear me say it. And like a good sub, I said it. "Fuck me." 

At that, he let out a small satisfied noise from the back of his throat. He then squeezed my asscheeks and separated them, getting me ready. 

All of a sudden, his warmth left me. I looked behind me to see what he was doing, and I saw him reaching down to grab something out of his jean-pockets.

"Always prepared," he voiced as he stood up, condom in hand. The lube in his other hand was pretty small, probably travel sized. 

I remained quiet, not really having much else to say. My thoughts were clouded by lust and all I could think about was how badly I wanted him. I was probably dripping in precum by now. 

I turned my head to face the wall once again, bracing myself for the pleasure that had yet to come. The ripping of the condom packet echoed through the small space of the closet. I could hear faint sounds of him rolling it on and the distinct "pop" of the lube cap. 

My heartbeat sped up at the thought of his rough, calloused hands slicking up his hard, wet cock. I heard something hit the floor, probably the lube bottle being dropped purposely.

Suddenly, I felt his shadow looming over me once again. I writhed in anticipation as he placed a lubed-up finger to my entrance, teasing me by tracing it up and down the area. Every movement further sent sparks of excitement through my body. 

He began kissing the back of my neck, wet lips delicately tracing over my pale skin and giving me goosebumps. Without further hesitation, he slid the finger in and I whimpered. I was extremely sensitive after the foreplay, and I just wanted to get on with it by now. Besides, I didn't need much stretching since I did stick things up my ass for a living. 

He used the other hand to play with my right cheek as he pumped the finger in and out of me. It felt good, but I needed him inside me now. 

"More," I whined, trying to hide my desperation. 

He moved his finger faster, sneakily inserting another and speeding it up. "You want more, my little slut?" he growled in my ear. 

"Yes," I moaned quietly as his fingers changed their angle and touched a million different spots inside of me. He still hadn't found my special bundle of nerves; it was a difficult task for anyone, even him. But even without the added stimulation on my prostate, he still managed to make me squirm in pleasure. One thing I had come to learn from porn is that a ton of foreplay just magnified everything by a lot. 

All too quickly, he removed his fingers and positioned his tip at my entrance. The slight tingle from the surprise contact made my dick impossibly harder. 

He dared to tease me further, tracing his tip in a circular motion around my entrance. 

"Tell me you want it," he whispered. 

I didn't hesitate. "I want it," I replied desperately. 

"How much?" he followed up, applying light pressure with his tip, almost entering me but not. 

"So much." 

"Beg."

Beg? I had mentally agreed to go along with being a sub, but this was a stretch. Either way, I was too horny to care. I breathed out deeply as the image of his strong, toned body infiltrated my thoughts. "Please, Vic. I want it so bad. Please fuck me."

"Vic?" he inquired in a low voice. 

"Sir," I corrected myself. 

He made another noise from the back of his throat, turning me on even more. "Alright, then," he replied, finally done with the teasing. 

I whimpered as he abruptly slid into me, touching every inch inside of me. Once he had completely filled me up, I felt incredibly satisfied, yet I still wanted more. 

"Do you need to adjust?" he asked, probably dying to move. 

I was dying for him to move, too. "No, just fuck me."

He obliged, pulling himself out so the tip was the only thing left inside. He immediately slammed back in after that, making me moan quietly. I didn't want anyone walking by to hear us, though I doubted that anyone would be in the basement anyway.

He slid out once again, continuing the trend of pulling back and slamming in. He made little noises with every thrust. The sound of him groaning in my ear was almost too much to handle. 

"You like it? You like my hard cock slamming into you?" he growled. 

"Yes," I whimpered again. 

"You want it harder?"

"Fuck yes."

He began pounding into me and I almost had to cover my mouth to stop myself from moaning. It was a lost cause, though, because as soon as he switched angles, he found my spot and I screamed. 

"There, there, please," I moaned.

"There what?" he asked. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

I knew what he wanted instantly. "Right there, sir."

Immediately after I had said it, he started ramming into me, hitting my spot over and over. I moaned desperately as the tip of his cock continued to apply immense pressure onto my prostate over and over again. 

"Fuck, how are you still so tight?" he questioned, endless moans spilling from his lips. 

I simply shrugged, too focused on the feeling of his dick pounding relentlessly into that nerve bundle. 

His breathing in my ear had quickly turned into moaning, which had now transformed into little "ooh"s and "yeah"s. 

I pushed myself back onto him, silently pleading for more, more, more. He responded by wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me impossibly closer. His moans were becoming more erratic by the second. 

My body felt so used and abused, and I found myself enjoying it. And to add to the harsh but hot treatment, I felt him spank me once again. I found it odd yet intriguing that he had such an obsession with my ass. 

"More," I moaned at the contact. It was probably red as hell back there but I didn't care. It felt too damn good to be treated like this. 

He slapped me again, a stinging sensation plaguing my senses. I reached my arms back and held his hips, trying to pull him closer to me, though it probably wasn't possible at this point. 

His thrusts were becoming less organized and more repetitive. I knew what that meant. I decided to make this an amazing orgasm for him. 

"Fuck me, daddy," I moaned, ending the "daddy" in a little squeak. 

I knew that some of the other bottoms who worked for Alex enjoyed the daddy kink. I just hoped that Vic did, too. 

"Holy fuck, Kellin," he moaned, fucking me harder and deeper, slamming relentlessly into my prostate. 

"Fuck, daddy, yes," I whined. It was all becoming too much. 

"So hot," Vic whispered frustratedly, his hips working impossibly fast. 

"Come for me, daddy. I want your cum in my tight little ass," I voiced. The order was a bit dominating, but that's what I wanted, right? 

"Fuck, I'm clo-" he cut himself off with a breathy moan. He slammed into my prostate repeatedly. I couldn't stop the desperate noises that came from my mouth. 

"Me too," I whimpered. 

He used one arm to hold me close and the other to quickly stroke my dick. My breathing was erratic as his rough palm repeatedly slid against my hard, throbbing cock. 

He hit that bundle of nerves one last time and slid his thumb into my slit. He let out a frustrated moan against my neck and that did it for me. 

I came hard, shooting out directly onto the wall in front of me. He continued to stroke me until I was well and truly done. 

A few seconds later, Vic was groaning as his movements slowed down and he came into the condom. He thrusted in and out a few more times before finally pulling out and turning me around. 

I went to pull my pants up, but he stopped me. I was distraught, but my confusion quickly disappeared when he gently held my hips and kissed me sweetly. It was very heartfelt and it made me feel really good. Why? I didn't know. Vic was still one of the only people to give me butterflies. 

"You're cute," he said when he pulled away, smiling and rubbing our noses together. 

I didn't know why he was being so affectionate all of a sudden, but I wasn't opposed to it. "So are you."

And then there was a knock on the door.


	13. Bridge

Suicidal trigger warning

Vic's P.O.V.   
"The school called. They said you were suspended for sexual activity on school grounds," she said. "Were you?"

She was menacing. Her voice was frightening. "Yes, m'aam." 

"And is that something you should be proud of?" She stepped closer. 

"No, m'aam." I was scared. She usually didn't care about me getting in trouble. But lately she had been caring a lot more. 

She stepped forward. Please, not this again. She was supposed to be sorry, she had said she wouldn't do it again. And not to mention, I was grounded. There was no escape. Right after getting my frustrations out, they were going to be reintroduced. "Maybe next time, you'll think twice before making the wrong decisions," she seethed.

And then it began. 

Kellin's P.O.V.  
Today was Friday, a few days after the closet mishap. After we had gotten caught by the janitor (who inevitably ratted us out), I stopped talking to Vic. Needless to say, I was extremely embarrassed. 

Word got around the school, so the past few days were complete torture for me. On the other hand, Vic's reputation wasn't that damaged, since he was somewhat known for fucking anybody regardless of gender. 

My reputation, however, had a small dent in it by now. Most people didn't really care about me anyway, but those who did pay attention to my life thought I was evil for getting fucked by my best friend's brother. 

Tay had tried to tell people that she was fine with it, but they still thought I was scum. I was just glad that they found out about that rather than my job. That would've been an even bigger catastrophe, seeing as even the people who didn't know me would see me as "that gay porn kid". And I definitely didn't want that. 

Tay had assured me that her mother didn't know it was me who got caught with Vic, and I was thankful for the fact that both he and Tay agreed to keep it a secret from their mom. 

Although I shouldn't have been, I was quite angry with Vic. He seemed to be acting as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't just cause me a week-long suspension that would set me way back in my chemistry work. I would definitely fail the class by the end of the year now, at this rate. It was all because of him. He was the one who lured me into skipping class, so ultimately everything was his fault. I had only agreed to it because he seduced me.

For the past few days, he had seemed to be acting completely normal at school, maintaining his naturally cool aura while I suffered from strange looks and gossip against me. He had tried to text me many times, he even called me once, but I ignored him. I didn't want to talk to him for a long time, since he essentially ruined my chances of passing the only class I was failing.

Besides, I had a shoot today. I didn't want his asshole-self to infiltrate my thoughts when I went to work. 

I didn't care about how sweet he had acted or how good he made me feel. He messed with my academic success and reputation, and those were things I didn't take lightly.

Now, I was sitting alone on the couch, waiting for Tay to come and pick me up. She was supposed to be here in five minutes. So far, the past few days had been boring as hell since I essentially couldn't go anywhere without my bike. My shoot was going to be the highlight of those days. 

As I watched an infomercial about toothbrush holders, my phone started ringing. 

Slightly startled, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. It was Tay, probably checking to make sure I was ready to go. My finger hovered over the screen, tapping the green icon. 

"Hey," I answered. 

"Hey, uh, we have a bit of a setback."

Setback? "What do you mean?"

"I mean... I can't really drive you. Jenna asked me to go to some party with her, and now we're here and she's really drunk. I can't just leave her here," she explained. 

This again? What the fuck was up with this "Jenna" chick taking all of my best friend's attention lately? "Are you serious?" I sighed. 

"Yeah," she mumbled. I could hear club-ish music blaring in the background as she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Kellin. I called Mom to see if she would let Vic drive you, even though he's groun-"

"Vic?!" I gasped. There was no way I would let myself get anywhere near him anytime soon. I needed a break from his toxicity. 

"Uh, yeah," she replied, seemingly confused. "I thought you were over that?"

"No, I am most certainly not over it," I grumbled, a bit over-dramatically, may I add. I knew it wasn't really that big of a deal, since I was consenting, after all, but something in my mind told me that I needed to stay away from him for a while.

"I feel really bad now, seriously. But it's the only option at this point. And Mom said it was okay, so Vic's coming to get you in a few minutes. I told him to get there extra early so you won't be late," she half-yelled, half-spoke over the music. 

She sounded somewhat regretful, but she also sounded as if she were hiding something, as if this predicament wasn't surprising to her at all. The odd crescendo of her speaking tone was peculiar and quite suspicious. "Okay," I sighed, disappointed and confused. I really wasn't looking forward to confrontation with him. 

If only I still had my bike, then none of this would've been happening. It made me even more frustrated when the idea surfaced in my mind of some complete stranger having a little joyride on my personal primary transportation device.

She spoke in a rushed tone. "I'll talk to you later, I'm, like, really busy right now," she hurried. I could hear the sound of glass breaking and her soft voice blurting out, "Shit."

"Uh, okay." I felt really bad. How could she choose Jenna over me? This was the third time this week. She could've driven her home, at the least, yet she decided to continue partying while her best friend sat in bike-less misery. I was also slightly offended that I wasn't invited to said-party. That was our thing: going to random parties and getting drunk together. 

Tay abruptly hung up the phone after that. I felt lonely. Unwanted. Abandoned. I needed immediate affection, which was why my job came in handy. Though I'd still come home lonely again after the shoot, I was guaranteed at least fifteen minutes of false devotion and temporary, forced attraction. 

After about ten minutes of wallowing in my own self-pity and worrying about why I didn't seem to be good enough, I heard a loud honk from outside. I guess Vic didn't feel the need to text me first. 

Once I had finished getting ready, I checked to make sure I had my keys and headed swiftly out the door. I locked it and continued down the stairs. 

When I finally opened the door to leave the building, I immediately saw a familiar 2015 Toyota Corolla parked in front of me, the gas still running. I knew fuel prices had been going through the roof lately, so I wasted no time in hurrying to it and placing my hand on the door-handle. 

The door was, to my surprise, locked. I looked through the un-tinted window and saw the one person I had been avoiding for the past few days. I knocked on the glass, making him turn his face to me, our eyes locking. He didn't look very happy. 

He did look pretty attractive at the moment, though. 

I really hated to admit it, but once I caught a glimpse of his deep brown eyes glistening in the moonlight, along with his chill, laid-back aura in his sweatpants and t-shirt, I was trapped beneath his blank gaze. Immediately, everything that we had done together since meeting flashed before my eyes. I was reminded of how good he made me feel, and how undeniably hot he was when he took control over me.

I wanted to ignore it, but something about him made me forget about why I was mad at him in the first place. 

His eyes held an emotionless  expression as he turned to face forward once again and unlocked the door. Why did he seem to be acting cold towards me now? He was the one who got me in trouble. I was allowed to be mad. He wasn't. 

Nevertheless, I opened the door and climbed into the cozy vehicle with haste. Once I was securely seated inside, I turned to face him. 

"Vic?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he put one foot on the gas and started driving down the road. He held the wheel tightly in his hands, as if it would slip through in the absence of a strong grip. 

I spoke a bit louder this time. "Vic." 

He failed to acknowledge my presence. All he did was continue to stare forward, his hands not letting up on their ruthless grip. He looked angry at something. I mean, I knew he was at least allowed to be somewhat mad about me ignoring all of his calls, but I doubted he would take it as far as to a silent fury. This wasn't right. 

"Are you okay?" I tried. 

Instead of answering me, he pushed his foot further down onto the gas and sped up. It made me a little scared. 

"You should slow down." I suggested, a bit frightened. The cracked patches of cement in front of us turned to a blur as we whisked by. I looked to the side to check the speed meter. We were twenty five miles over the limit by now. "Vic, slow down," I ordered, more sternly this time. 

"No," he replied, making sure to push his foot down even further. It was the first word he had said to me in four days, and it managed to make me even more scared than I already was. 

"What? Why?" I asked in a loud tone. 

I didn't seem to be getting through to him, though. He wasn't letting up at all.  He continued to blankly stare forward. We were moving so fast that we had already reached the hill that led to the bridge in less than a few minutes. He quickly sped up the hill, emotionlessly staring forward. As we began to approach the bridge, I noticed him pull the steering wheel a bit too far to the left. All too soon, we were off track and heading towards the barrier, which led to a deep drop into shallow water. 

"Stop!" I yelled, getting out of my seat and reaching over to correctly position the wheel. 

"You stop!" he yelled back, desperately trying to throw us off course. 

"You're going to kill us! What the fuck, are you crazy?!"

Before I knew it, I was jumping to the other side of the car, quite frankly crushing him in order to set the car back on track. 

"No! Stop, I need this!" he cried. I could feel a slight dampness on the back of my shirt.

He was crying. 

"Kellin, please! I want to do it!" 

But it was too late. I quickly pushed his foot out of the way, turning the wheel into what I thought was the right direction. I wasn't a very good driver, though, since I always used my bike. Luckily, we were immediately back on course, the car moving at a slower pace to the end of the bridge. 

I continued to steer until we had passed the bridge, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything. We were about five minutes away from the porn building now. 

I climbed off of him, taking in the safety of the surrounding trees and poles. My breathing was shaky and my hands were jittering, but I tried my hardest to pretend like none of that had happened when I finally spoke. I didn't want him to think about it or get any ideas. 

"Why did you do that?" I asked, somewhat calmly even though my breathing was still unsteady. I knew something was up with him, and I didn't want to get mad at him for almost killing me. Inside, I knew that I should've been fucking pissed, but I also knew that if I put myself into his shoes then I wouldn't have been thinking about the consequences. 

He had a regretful expression on his face. He seemed to be less angry than he had been before but more frustrated. All of a sudden, silent tears started streaming down his face again. 

"Oh no, don't cry. It's okay, I understand. I've been in your position before, wanting to kill myself. That's what you wanted, isn't it?" I asked, reaching over to soothingly stroke his shoulder. Seeing him cry practically eliminated my anger towards him. I could tell that he was confused and I couldn't see it in myself to be mad at him in this condition. 

He simply nodded, eyes on the road. The tears continued to fall as I rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay." 

This was odd. Usually, it was him who saw my cracked exterior. This time, it was me who could see his exposed emotions. I didn't know what to do in this situation. It was new to me. 

The only thing I could think of was to kiss him. I knew it would take his mind off of what had just happened, and I really didn't want to risk him doing it again. So without further ado, I leaned in, using my forefinger and thumb to turn his face to mine. He slowed the car down, looking confused. I pecked his lips once, softly, to let him know that I cared. When our lips touched, the car swerved a bit and I chuckled quietly against his mouth. I quickly pulled away, though, so he wouldn't be distracted from the road. 

I continued stroking his arm in an effort to comfort and relax him. "Do you mind telling me why you did it? Was it my fault? And if it was me, I'm so, so sorry. I know that failing chemistry isn't really a big deal, and I honestly was overreacti-"

"It wasn't you."


	14. How Big Is He?

After Vic had told me that it wasn't my fault, he refused to tell me the culprit. He said it wasn't a big deal and that he didn't want to talk anymore on the matter. I didn't believe him when he said that it wasn't a big deal, but I dropped it for the sake of his sanity. 

It was okay with me that he didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't my place to get into his business anyway. It had probably just been an impulse decision, because I doubted that he would have long-term plans to commit a murder-suicide. It would be more wise to do it alone. Then again, it wouldn't be wise to do it at all, but that's not the point. 

After a while, his sadness began to fade, leaving him with an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell if it was emotionlessness or contentment, but based on the fact that he was actually willing to have a normal conversation with me by the time we had reached the building, I decided on the latter.

I didn't know how he could go from angry to sad to content in a matter of minutes, but I didn't question it. Maybe he was bipolar, or maybe he was just masking his emotions like he probably did on a daily basis. Either way, it wasn't my place to question his behavior. 

Somewhere that was my place, however, was Alex's usual rented room on the top floor. 

I didn't want Vic to leave. I was afraid of him trying things again and I really didn't want him to do that, no matter how much I had previously been annoyed with him for getting me suspended. Nobody wants their friend to die, even if he's not the best person sometimes.  Also, I didn't want to wait for him to pick me up later either, so it was a win-win situation.

I had invited to come in with me, and so here I was, using the keycard to unlock the door as Vic stood idly beside me. After the distinct beeping noise, the light on the handle instantaneously  turned green and I was able to easily turn it. 

When we entered the small, familiar room, I felt sort of at home. Alex and Jack knew me very well. To be honest, other than Tay, they were the closest things I had to best friends. It was pretty sad, actually, but I was used to it by now.

Once I had taken the first step into the room, instantly locking eyes with Alex, I felt an immediate change in the atmosphere and I could feel my internal flamboyant gay guy coming out. From here, I knew there was no stopping it. 

I quickly decided to pretend like none of those sad things had happened outside and to only focus on the excitement of being in the porn industry. Right now, I felt like turning Vic's frown upside down and pushing all of our issues aside. This room was for fun, and fun only. 

I spotted Alex and Jack at the other side of the room setting up the different cameras, so I grabbed Vic's hand and walked up to them, the door shutting and locking on its own. 

"Yooooo, my homies," I slurred, trying to sound as slang-ridden as possible as I approached them. 

"Hey," Jack replied, not taking his eyes off of the equipment. Alex, however, looked straight up as soon as he saw that I hadn't come alone.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously. He probably felt weird seeing me bring someone in since I had never really done it before. Like I said, my only friend for the longest time had been Tay, and only Tay. 

"Oh, this is my, uh, friend. Vic," I nervously muttered, cringing at the word "friend" as my hand absentmindedly rested on Vic's shoulder. I didn't want Alex to get mad at me for allowing someone else to come in. 

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I couldn't tell if it was one of those "ooh, Kells has a boyfrienddd" looks or a "you're in trouble" look. I decided on the former when he opened his mouth to speak. "He's pretty hot."

I glanced beside me to see Vic smiling in triumph. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to temporarily push away those suicidal thoughts, after all. I found it odd that it only took a simple compliment to make him crack a smile, but I didn't argue with it. I'd take a happy Vic over a depressed Vic any day. 

"So are you guys fucking yet?" Alex asked casually.

I almost choked on my own saliva. "What?" 

It wasn't like I was embarrassed, I just wasn't expecting such a straightforward question less than a minute after walking in. Then again, I really should've expected it, since he practically made money off of watching me have sex once a week. "You know. The frickle-frackle. The didgeridoo-"

"Yes. Please stop," I requested, shutting my eyes in embarrassment. I was surprised that Vic hadn't said anything yet. He was usually the most talkative person in any room. His guard was really far down today and it was different. Not a bad different, just different. I didn't know if it was a result of the bridge incident, but once again I didn't question it. 

"Well, that's great. We could do a lot with him," Alex stated, looking him up and down. 

I instinctively stepped a bit closer to Vic. "What do you mean?" I questioned. 

Alex looked at Jack as if he were waiting for approval for something, and Jack gave him a solid thumbs up.

"We couldn't find anyone willing to do a shoot today other than you," the blue-head explained. "Long story short, we were going to give you a vibrator and let you do what you wanted. But since this guy is here..."

Vic raised his eyebrows in confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "You want him to be in the video with me?" I asked, surprised. Alex was very picky with his models, so it was rare for him to simply let someone be a part of his site. "Don't you need him to fill out a form? Or something like that?" 

"How big is he?" 

"Um," I muttered, slightly uncomfortable. 

Vic spoke up. "About 7.5."

Well damn. I knew he was big, but I wasn't expecting that. 

"He's fine then," Alex said, turning back to me. "From what I can see, he's physically attractive, big cock, quiet, what more is there?"

Oh no... If he thought Vic was quiet, he was in for a surprise. 

"You're clean, I assume, since you're banging Kellin?" Alex questioned. 

"Uh, yes," Vic confirmed. I looked beside me to see him somewhat shaking beneath my touch. Aw, he was nervous. That was a first. I was more than likely going to enjoy this. 

"Camera's all set," Jack muttered, checking once again to make sure everything was working correctly.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to it. As long as you're okay with this, Kell," Alex voiced. 

Oh, why the hell not? He had been sad for a really long time, so a good fuck might cheer him up. I turned to Vic to see what he thought about this. "Do you want to?" I asked. He looked hesitant, but I continued to persuade him. I wanted him to feel happy again, and this was a surefire way to do it. "Nobody we know will see it. Unless they pay for a subscription to the site, there's no way they'll find it. If it's fine with you, it's fine with me," I offered. 

Vic still seemed a bit nervous, but was quick to reply. He sighed before pursing his lips and dropping his hands to his sides. "Let's do it."


	15. Daddy

A/N Sorry that the story has become so slow-paced. I just like to describe everything in detail so you don't miss anything. Ily. 

After agreeing, Alex had given us an outline on what to do. Being the director, it was his job to come up with how the scene would play out. And now, we were nearing the end of Vic's interview. "You like bondage?" 

During this talk, Vic had loosened up a bit. He had yet to revert back to his normal, non-quiet self, however. He wasn't quite there yet, but I was sure he'd be there when the actual porn part came along. The way he handled me during sex simply wouldn't work if he were depressed or discouraged. 

Right now, we were doing the usual "question & answer" part that we usually shot on the couch whenever we got new models. The viewers liked these segments because they were sort of like foreplay, and it helped to let them visualize a character to put behind the model's face. 

"Yeah, I, uh... I do," Vic stammered. He seemed to be having some trouble talking in front of a camera, and I didn't blame him. That was how I had been during my interview, too, a long time ago, before I knew how to work for the camera like I did now. 

"So, you do enjoy ropes and chains, correct?" Alex asked, ignoring Vic's nervousness and trying to make the questions as risqué as possible. 

"Yes." 

"How would you feel if Kellin here tied you up to the bed over there?" 

Woah, woah, woah, now. 

Due to the obvious implications of the question, I suddenly realized that Alex had no clue about Vic's dom/sub deal with me. All of the viewers knew who I was and they knew me as the dominating bottom, but that wasn't how I was with Vic. 

I tapped Alex's shoulder and gave him a look of crazed confusion. All he did was mouth "What?" and turn back to Vic. I knew I couldn't interrupt the video recording since it was only meant to be one take, in order to make the model look as genuine as possible, so I very hesitantly kept my mouth shut. 

"Um," Vic paused. He looked behind the camera at me and then back at Alex. Oh no, this was going to be dreadfully awkward. "I-um... I guess that could be fun..."

Wait, what? My thoughts of confusion were immediately interrupted by Alex's voice. From previous experiences, I knew that the kink-talk came directly before the strip show, so there was no time to argue or interject. "Good, good. Now can you take off your shirt for me?" Alex asked, following up with the normal procedure. 

I watched as Vic's fingers grabbed the ends of either side of his shirt. I could barely focus on the way the fabric inched off of him, revealing more and more of his toned, tanned chest until he removed it completely. All I could think of was the fact that he was willing to let me be the dom half of the dom/sub game for once. 

My heart rate increased at the thought of him whimpering below me, writhing under my touch. I knew he had probably only agreed because he didn't want to go against Alex's wishes, since he was the main authority figure here, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I would finally be able to show him my natural self and he would see how good I was at being a bottom with the attitude of a top.

"What next?" Vic asked Alex, somewhat hesitantly. I noticed that he had been completely avoiding eye contact with the camera. It was actually kind of cute how nervous he was. It'd make it easier for me to play the dom role, too, when I really thought about it. 

"Down to your boxers," Alex stated in a non-demanding way. "Slowly."

Vic looked even more nervous about this one. Nevertheless, he obliged with a hesitant expression. I watched closely as his fingers slipped tentatively under the waistband of his jeans. He then moved his hands to the front of his crotch, where he gently loosened the button before finally undoing the zip and moving his hands back onto his sides. 

I could feel myself beginning to harden a bit at the sight of his pants being slowly pushed down until they were inevitably pulled to his ankles by the forces of gravity. He stepped out of them while simultaneously pulling his shoes and socks off, one leg at a time, before setting them aside and standing up straight, boxers-only. 

I had obviously seen him naked before, but seeing him slowly strip in front of me set something off inside of my body. He looked so hot there, the outline of his dick making itself evident behind the fabric. 

My eyes hesitantly moved away from his dick and up his muscled, slim body as I checked him out. I was surprised when they met his own eyes. I had been caught staring. He smirked at me, noticing that he had caught me off-guard, and I blushed. Well, at least some aspect of his normal self was still there. 

Alex and Jack must've caught the averting of Vic's gaze, because a few seconds later I heard the familiar "click" of Jack's camera, signifying that he had stopped filming. 

"That was good. Now we just need you to go over to the toy bag and pick some things to use," Alex explained to Vic, pointing to a black, zippered duffel bag next to Jack. 

"The toy bag?" I asked, confused. This was new. Usually, there was just a smaller sized bag containing the vibrators, but I noticed that the bag he had pointed at was much larger. 

Alex turned his head to me and stepped closer as Vic, probably also confused, walked over to the bag. "We needed to spice things up. Homoemo is considering merging our independent site with theirs, and you know what that means," Alex smiled mischievously and excitedly. 

"Wow," I said in surprise. Homoemo had been our enemy site for the longest time. I guess Alex must've made some sort of pact with them. "Does that mean our videos will all be transferred?  And we'll make more money?" I questioned, suddenly more excited than ever. 

"Yeah," he nodded, "and it also means we'll have to get kinkier sometimes... I brought the bag just in case we found a model to be in this one with you, and it turns out we did," he replied, turning his head to look at Vic. 

"That's fun," I said truthfully, referring to the "kinky" statement. Things had started to get boring here with nothing to spice up the sex lately. 

"Don't just stand there, go help him pick some stuff. I don't have all day," he replied, gently nudging me forward. 

I gladly obliged, going over to kneel down next to Vic, who was staring in awe at all of the foreign contraptions in the bag. I sat idly on my knees, pulling a random item out of the bag since I had never been through it before and I didn't know what was in it yet. "How about this?" I chuckled, pulling out a ball-gag that was connected to a chain-linked head wrap. 

His eyes bulged at the sight. "Uh, no thank you." He lifted up the few items that were set out in front of him. "I was thinking more along the lines of this. I would prefer if you didn't use anything on me at all, but I can make sacrifices." I gave him a surprised smirk, still caught off-guard by his sudden willingness. "I haven't forgotten what you said about being 'naturally dominant', so I guess if you want to do that on me it's... worth a try," he said slightly quietly, evidently not very excited about being a submissive for once. 

In his hands he held a blindfold and some rope. Considering the fact that he had chosen those himself, I knew that he was somewhat picturing himself being tied up by me in his head. 

And so was I. 

It was fucking hot. 

-

"We're all set. Recording in 5...4...3...2..." Jack said, then pointed at me and Vic. 

We were standing in front of the bed. Vic had put his clothes back on simply so I could undress him again in the sex scene. Once I heard the camera click, I began my usual routine. 

"What's your name, again?" I asked Vic, stepping closer to him and placing my hands on his hips. 

As far as the viewers knew, we were strangers. 

Vic furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused. The look was wiped off of his face, however, when I quickly leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Just go with it."

He made an almost inaudible sound of understanding. "Vic." He tried to grab my hips, but I stopped him. Today, the tables were going to be turned, so I needed to act like how I usually did with other people. This was my chance to show him the other side of me. 

I trailed my hands up his clothed chest and kissed the spot behind his ear. "You want me to tie you up, huh, Vic?" I asked quietly, but loud enough for the sound to reach the recording devices. 

His breath faltered when I moved my mouth down to bite his neck. "Uh, I guess-"

I interrupted him by abruptly reaching down and gently placing my hand on his bulge. 

He stopped talking as I began to apply a small amount of pressure, his jeans showing clear signs of tightening up. 

"You like that?" I smirked, placing kisses all over his neck and pressing a bit harder. 

"Yeah," he breathed, evidently in a small trance. 

I made sure to sound as sultry as possible for the camera. I heard the tripod wheels glide along the carpet as Jack repositioned it so the camera had a closer shot. "I think we've got a sexy one here," I said to the camera before turning back to Vic and winking at him. It was also a good idea to speak to the camera every once in a while: just in the beginning, though. 

He simply licked his lips as if he had barely even paid attention to my words. His eyes held a hint of nervousness and a dash of lust. 

I looked into his eyes, the gaze never breaking as I reached my second hand down to his growing bulge. His facial expression stayed he same, his emotions seemingly lost in my confident smirk as I undid the button before slowly unzipping the rest. 

I decided to take a chance, since I already had him under my spell. He already knew what would happen next, since Alex had explained it in the outline, but I knew this next question would really get to him. 

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Daddy?"


	16. Ropes & Blindfolds

A/N Sorry this is so long (3.6k dayummm) but the smut's gotta be super detailed ya know? 

I could practically feel Alex's confusion from behind me, since the "daddy" thing was the opposite of a dominant move, but I didn't care. I was still going to use the ropes and stuff; I just found that Vic was a sucker for the daddy kink, thus making him slightly more vulnerable. 

He tensed up under me at the word and gave me a warning look. I smiled seductively at him, biting my lip. His eyes trailed down and back up my body. He then pursed his lips when our eyes met again, slowly turning the warning look into one of lust. Oh, I had him good. All he had to do was nod, slightly smiling back, and I was already dropping to my knees. 

As soon as I hit the floor, I went straight to work. Without hesitation, I grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion. His boxers remained intact and the outline of his hardness could be seen through the thin fabric. I quietly gulped at the sight. 

My fingers reached up to gently trace over his bulge and he lightly gasped. My fingers soon turned into my whole hand as I used it to palm him. I didn't do it for long though. A few seconds after I had begun to knead the fabric, I could barely handle the need to have his thick cock in my mouth. He always tasted so good. 

With that thought in mind, I slipped my fingers under the waistline of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, revealing him inch by inch until, finally, his full length was standing right in front of my face. 

I practically salivated at the thought of him inside of me again. "You're so big," I said for the camera, looking up into his eyes. I wasn't lying, though. He was huge. 

He simply smiled down at me and threaded his fingers through my hair. I wasn't having that though. 

"Ooh, someone's getting a bit cheeky," I voiced before abruptly yanking his hand off of me. "No touching. Not yet." 

He made a small noise of disappointment, but it slowly slipped away when our eyes locked and I kissed the top of his dick. I still wanted to make him feel really good so he'd forget about what had happened earlier. 

I stuck the tip of my tongue out suggestively and used my hand to guide him closer to my mouth. I kissed the base, pulling away to wet my lips and then kissing it again. He let out a small hum when my tongue finally touched him, trailing slowly up until finally reaching the tip. I swirled it around the sensitive area, collecting the precum as he continually became harder. 

I looked up to find that his eyes were closed and his lips were slightly parted. 

"Having fun?" I asked rhetorically. 

He simply looked down to meet my eyes with a slightly desperate expression and licked his lips. I concluded the sentence by flicking my tongue over the slit once. He took a sharp intake of breath when I did it a second time. A third time, and he had dealt with enough. "Please."

I pulled away for a second and smirked. "Please what?" I asked innocently, cocking my head and pouting my lip as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"You know what," he replied in an attempt to gain his dominance back, but his voice cracked, thus making him even more vulnerable under my touch. 

I reached my hand up to lightly stroke him. "No I don't," I smirked, pushing the limit to a certain extent. 

He tensed up when I applied more pressure with my hand. "Suck me. Please," he tried in a demanding voice that really ended up reeking of desperation. 

I decided to stop teasing him and finally give him a break. "If you say so," I replied, smiling mischievously. 

Without hesitation, I wrapped my lips around his tip, licking in small circles. He flinched at the short teasing act. I proceeded to take in a few inches of him, my hand gently stroking what my mouth hadn't reached yet. His breathing became much heavier. 

I pushed him even further past my lips, making him quietly moan. Once I couldn't fit any more in my mouth, I took my hand out of the way, placing both on his hips to pull him closer to me. I opened my mouth a bit wider, sliding him in further and past my throat, tightly sucking for a few seconds. 

"Fuck, Kells," he breathed, reaching down to grab my hair. 

Once again, I reached up and yanked his hand away. I quickly removed his throbbing member from my mouth and looked up at him with faux anger. "What did I say about touching?" 

He looked frazzled. "Uh-"

I quickly stood up and cupped my hand over his mouth before he could say anything. I looked straight into his eyes as I began to speak. 

This was going to be so fun. 

"Go over there and get on the bed. I don't want you to speak until I tell you to. Take off the rest of your clothes and lay flat on your back. Got it?"

He silently nodded, my hand still clamped over his mouth. I placed one finger to my lips and made a "Shh" sound, telling him to be quiet, then finally pulled my hand away. Almost instantly, he was making his way over to the bed and pulling off his shirt. 

I wasn't too focused on his bare, tantalizing body at the moment, though. Not yet. 

I looked over to Alex and he gave me a thumbs up. That was the cue for me to begin stripping for the camera. I glanced behind me to see Vic laid out on his back, propped up on one of his elbows. He used the other to pleasure himself as he slowly stroked his member, his eyes locked solely on my ass. 

That didn't sit well with me. When he noticed the dramatically malicious stare I was giving him, he immediately stopped. I decided to pull out some faux anger again. "Touch yourself one more fucking time and, I swear, you'll be wishing you had never done it," I seethed, a hint of playfulness hiding beneath my stern gaze. 

He held his hands up in surrender, sitting himself up so his back was against the headboard. I gave him a sexy, accomplished smile before turning back around to the camera. I wanted this to go by quickly because, right now, I was craving a good fuck more than ever. 

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and tried to take my time as I pulled the fabric up. Soon enough, I was pulling it completely off. After it had been taken off, I began to trail my hands all over my torso. Upon reaching my nipples, I lightly brushed my thumbs over them, moving in a small circular motion for a few seconds before letting my hands slowly drop to the button on my pants. 

I could hear rustling behind me, so I turned around to make sure Vic was behaving. Sure enough, the rustling was just the sound of him gripping the sheets, evidently flustered by the sight of me stripping in front of him. I could tell that he really wanted to touch himself, but I wouldn't let him. It was my job to make him feel good today. 

I locked eyes with him, a lustful mask clearly portrayed on his face. I bit my lip, slightly smirking, as I unbuttoned my pants. My fingers tentatively trailed over the zipper before finally undoing it and pulling down my jeans.

For the camera, I bent over slightly so that my ass would face it. I watched Vic's troubled expression as I sexily ran my hands over my bulge once. Without a precursor or warning, I slid my fingers under the waistband of my boxers and began to push them down, but only enough to expose half of my ass and the tip of my member. 

Every few seconds, I would push down a little more fabric, wiggling my hips a bit for emphasis. My eyes were still on Vic and I noticed that his breathing had become heavier. I didn't know how much more of this he could take. 

With that thought, I finally pushed the rest of the fabric past my dick and let it drop to my ankles. I hadn't forgotten about the camera. I let my hands tentatively run over my ass and squeezed it a few times, separating my cheeks every once in a while. After that, my boxers had to go so I stepped out of them, one leg at a time, leaving myself completely exposed just like Vic. 

I couldn't wait any longer. I needed him inside me, and I needed him now. Upon seeing his member out on full display for me to fantasize about, I realized that I was beginning to literally ache for it to be inside of me. 

I went over to the corner of the room, out of the camera's view, to get the special items. I heard Jack wheeling the tripod over to Vic as I bent down to pick up the blindfold and the rope-constraints. Once I had both on hand, I turned back around to find Alex making a jerk-off motion towards Vic. Obeying, Vic began to slowly, cautiously stroke himself for the camera, then nervously looked over at me for approval. 

I chuckled. I knew I had told him not to touch himself, but Alex's word ultimately ruled over mine since he knew what was best and what would get views. I could sense that he was trying to tell me something, so I averted my gaze in his direction. 

"Punish him," Alex mouthed silently. 

Oh. I knew what he was getting at. And I wasn't opposed to it whatsoever.

With the rope in one hand and the blindfold in the other, I channeled my inner roleplay tactics. I looked back at Vic, watching his rough hand move up and down his hard, thick, delectable... Oh god. 

His eyes met mine. I was awestruck by the sight in front of me, and it looked he was noticing it. He smirked at me, and I forced myself to look away from his face. I couldn't let him control me again. 

But when I looked away from his smirk, my eyes immediately landed on his calloused palm stroking quickly, his thumb running over the tip repeatedly and... Oh. 

I could practically sense his accomplished smile boring into my eyes, but I refused to look at it. I was going to do this the right way. I motioned for Jack to turn the camera towards me again. 

"What did I tell you? Didn't I say not to touch yourself?" I tried to sound menacing. I could tell that I had failed, though, because my voice was cracking. 

"Yes," Vic replied, smiling evilly, and nevertheless continued to stroke himself quickly, his eyes traveling down my body. 

I couldn't fix my gaze off of his hard cock. He was messing with me, making it hard for me to keep up this persona.

"Come here," he beckoned, licking his lips as his gaze remained locked on my body. He looked up and smiled at me mischievously. I could instantly tell that he was trying to make me weak again, and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't working. 

I grasped the rope and blindfold tightly in my sweaty hands, desperately trying to bring back my confidence despite the alluring show right in front of me. I tried not to watch as he ran his thumb over his tip again, a quiet, low noise escaping his throat. I could see his chest rising and falling quickly and that was it. He was so going to get it. 

I didn't hesitate to walk right over, ignoring the sound of the camera following my every move. 

I tried to take him by surprise. I daringly jumped on the bed in front of him, the springs making a distinct creaking noise on impact. They bounced me a few times, the bed temporarily unsteady, giving me the chance to pin his arms down and unravel some rope with my teeth. 

"Don't think you can just reel me in like that. That's not how it works," I tried, fighting off a stutter when his member brushed against mine. I hadn't been focusing on where I was positioned on top of him, and sitting right here may have not been the best move if I was planning on keeping up this façade. 

My hands nearly fumbled as I quickly wrapped the rope around both of his hands and behind one of the bars on the bedpost, tying a loose knot in the back. Once I had finished, leaving his body completely exposed to me, he simply smirked at me and raised an eyebrow. It seemed as if he weren't trying to struggle at all. Maybe he liked this. Or, maybe not.

I looked back down at my hands, forgetting about the current situation for a second and instead focusing on straightening out the fabric of the blindfold. My loss of focus was regretted, however, when Vic suddenly rutted his hips up into mine. 

I almost dropped the fucking blindfold, a small, embarrassing noise escaping my lips. I attempted to ignore the burning feeling down below as he sensually rubbed himself against me, using only his hips to control his movements. 

I leaned over to whisper so the camera wouldn't hear. "S-Stop that." 

"Stop what?" he questioned, a clueless look on his face. Damn, even when I had him tied up, he still somehow managed to control me. 

He rolled his hips up further this time. "That," I breathed, my head unintentionally falling into the crook of his neck. 

"What, you don't like it?" he asked. I could sense the clear amusement in his voice and, to be honest, it was really fucking hot. 

"No," I lied, my eyes threatening to close as he rolled his hips into mine. When they finally did fall shut, though, it brought me back to reality.

I hesitantly moved myself back a little and away from his hardness. He gave me a look of faux confusion, probably because he just knew that I was denying the obvious pleasure I had just felt, but I ignored it. I moved fast in order to avoid him trying to take control again as I lifted up the blindfold and tied it securely behind his head. He pouted, clearly aware that I was being incredibly awkward with this. 

"Hold on," I quietly ordered, getting up to grab the lube from Alex. By now, I knew that I was just faking the whole dominant thing. I had learned that there was really no way to genuinely do that with Vic. It just didn't feel right anymore. But the viewers wanted what they wanted, which was my signature persona, so I had to keep up the act, no matter how weird it felt. 

Off camera, Alex threw me the lube and I cleanly caught it. We weren't going to need a condom, since the outline said so. Also, both Vic and I were clean, so there was really no point. 

Once I had made my way back over to the bed, I climbed on top of him, setting the lube beside me. He was slightly disgruntled due to the lack of vision, and I could use that to my advantage. 

I popped the cap on the lube, proceeding to squirt some into my hands and then rubbing them together. I then laid them down flat at the top of his chest, rubbing small circles. I acted as if I were giving him a massage, slowly working my way down his chest and making it slippery.

His breathing escalated when I reached his v-line. I wanted to tease him, so I lightly trailed my lubed-up fingers down the area, getting closer and closer to his cock. He took in a quick breath and tightly gripped the rope when I lightly, very lightly, trailed my pointer finger from his base to his tip. 

I picked up the lube bottle and squirted a bit more into my palm, rubbing my hands together once again. My fingertips lightly traced over his thighs and gradually worked their way back up to his member. I didn't touch him yet, I simply blew a short stream of air onto it. 

"Fuck," he whispered. 

I chuckled almost inaudibly and slowly traced my delicate fingers over the area right beside his hardness with one hand. I used the other to stealthily insert a finger into my entrance. I noticed goosebumps arise on his skin and I felt a sense of accomplishment from making him feel this way.

"Kells..."

"Hm?" I hummed, continuing to tease him. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him answer. I didn't need much preparation, since I did this all the time, so I immediately moved up a bit and placed his tip to my entrance. Extremely eager to do this, I slowly began to sink down on him. 

"O-Oh shit Kells... Oh," he moaned in surprise as I pushed myself further down. 

I placed my hands on his chest, holding back a loud moan at how good this felt. He made me feel so full because of how big he was. "Fuck," I whimpered, silently cursing myself for whimpering. 

I lifted myself up until his tip was all that was left in, then I slammed myself back down, desperate to feel his rock hard member sliding in and out of me. I was such a whore. 

"That feels so good," I moaned, my eyes finally falling shut. 

"Yeah," he breathed as I continued to slide up and down slowly. 

"D-Do you want me to go faster?" 

"Yeah, oh... fuck yes."

I started to speed up, moving faster and harder. I slammed myself down onto him repeatedly, making him writhe in pleasure. 

"Make noises for me," I moaned. I wanted to hear his voice. It was so damn sexy. 

"Oh, fuck Kellin keep going," he moaned, louder than I had ever heard him. Maybe he liked this more than he seemed to. 

The sound of him shouting my name sent sparks through me, my dick aching to be touched. "You're so hot," I breathed truthfully, watching his chest rise and fall, the lube on it from before making it glisten. 

"Uh huh," he muttered, tightly gripping his restraints. 

It was time. 

Without telling him, I reached up, still sliding myself up and down his throbbing dick, and began to untie the rope. Soon enough, it was falling onto the pillow behind him and he was feeling around for me. 

He finally managed to find my stomach and eventually felt his way to my hips. The feeling of his strong hands gripping my fragile body was enough to make me let out a high pitched moan as he repositioned himself and immediately found my prostate. 

Still sightless, he slammed into the one spot, making endless streams of moans and whimpers spill from my lips. He leaned up beside my ear and whispered. "You thought you could control me, huh? L-Look who's making little squeaks for me now," he growled.

"Vic!" I cried out as he repeatedly hit my prostate, bringing me closer to the edge. 

"Are you gonna come for Daddy?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes," I whined as he pounded into me.

"T-Tell me."

"I'm gonna come for you Daddy, shit," I obliged, a high-pitched noise coming out from the pit of my throat. 

His hands remained on my hips as his thrusts grew sloppier. He handled me so well, his strong hands gripping my body like fine china. 

I immediately reached up to take the blindfold off, throwing it off into oblivion. Instantly, his eyes met mine and I became lost. I caught the major spark of lust in his gaze and that did it for me. He hit my spot one more time and I was moaning various profanities and curses as I came hard onto his stomach without even being touched. 

He must've felt it, because he looked down and then back up my body. "Fuck, Kellin I'm gonna-"

"Come on, Daddy. You can do it. I know you can," I leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Think of your hard, throbbing cock pounding into my tight little ass. You feel so fucking good right now. You can't handle it anymore. Come."

"Shit," he growled. He thrusted a few more times before I felt his cum shoot into me, making me feel warm inside. He rode out his high for a few seconds, breathing heavily, and finally pulled out. 

"Cut!" Alex yelled. 

Vic smiled at me. I uncleanly wiped the cum off of his stomach and we both laughed at each other for a second while Jack and Alex began to finish things up. Almost coincidentally, a phone started ringing. I looked around the room for where it was coming from. 

"Oh, uh... Sorry," he mumbled, clearly annoyed. He tore his gaze from me and got off of the bed to go find his phone.

It was at this moment that I cursed Alexander Graham Bell. 

"Shit... Um, It's my mom. I'm sorry, I have to go, like, now," he said to all three of us, rushing to get his clothes back on.

Just like that, my heart dropped. How could he just leave me here?

"Kellin, I'm so, so sorry, I'll text you, okay?" 

I nodded, my spirits crushed. "Okay."


	17. You Knew!

Tay had come to pick me up from the building, since I was left there with no ride after Vic abandoned me. I was glad to hear that she had brought Jenna home safely, but I was still slightly annoyed at the fact that she hadn't done it earlier and ultimately chose Jenna over me. I wasn't going to dwell on it right now, though. I had issues that were much worse at the moment. 

"I'm so sorry he did that, Kell," she said, sitting beside me on the couch in my own apartment. 

I stared blankly at the television in front of me as I spoke, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "I feel so used now. Like he just took advantage of me for a good fuck and a natural anti-depressant and then left." 

"Aw, come on, give him a break. He needed the cheering up. Besides, your director guy was the one who suggested it, not Vic. And it was Mom calling, wouldn't you put your mom first in a situation like that?" she asked, patting my back to comfort me. All she did was make me more uncomfortable, though. 

I gave her a look of astonishment. She stared back, evidently trying to figure out what the problem was. I couldn't believe this. "You know my mother hates me," I whisper-mumbled, absentmindedly facing the TV again. There they were. The tears: they finally found their way out of my eye sockets. 

She showed an expression of instant regret. "Oh, no. Kellin, I didn't mean to... I forgot about tha-"

My emotions were in a frenzy. "Just shut up. And why are you defending him? He's the one who caused the fucking crying," I quietly sobbed. 

She looked apologetic as she continued to stroke my back. "You know what? You're right. Vic is a douche and I shouldn't defend him. Actually, we should just completely ignore him from now on, how's that?" 

Her tone of voice was strangely serious. As if she actually wasn't joking about shutting him out. Sure, we could give him the silent treatment for a while, but to shun him? That was a bit drastic. I picked up my head to meet her eyes, my sobbing coming to a halt for a moment. "What do you mean?" I asked confusedly. 

She smiled deviously. "I mean... Let's just pretend he doesn't exist. Just like the old days, you know? Then we can go back to how things used to be." Her smile dropped a bit at the last sentence. 

I furrowed my eyebrows, my face beginning to stiffen from the semi-dried tears. "You're willing to just shut him out? Your own brother?" 

She laughed as if this weren't a big deal. "Well, yeah. I've been doing it for years," she replied. Her face dropped once again, though, when she said it. 

I was sort of scared. I had never seen her look this sad before. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine," she repeated, staring blankly ahead, as if she needed to prove it to herself. "I'm fine."

"Tay, what's wrong?" I sternly voiced, more as a statement than a question. 

She looked like she was having an inner struggle with herself. Her face contorted a few times, her nose scrunching up like it was physically hurting her to think. "I have to tell you something," she admitted, still completely avoiding my face, instead fixing a dead gaze on the TV in front of her. 

Okay, now I knew something was up. One look at her expression and I knew this couldn't be good. "What is it?" I asked hesitantly. 

She took a deep breath, not even showing an ounce of emotion. "I'm just going to come out and say it," she stated. I could see faint pools of wetness at the waterlines of her eyes, though her face showed nothing. She had gone from comforting to being the one who needed comfort just like that. 

It couldn't be that bad, knowing her. Then again, she had never held back her emotions like this in front of me before. "Then say it," I urged anxiously.

She paused before hesitantly parting her lips and throwing her hands up then slapping them back down onto her thighs. "I did it. I stole your bike." She looked up at me, searching for a reaction. 

I remained stationary, expecting her to continue. When she didn't, I was confused. Seriously? She had gotten all worked up just about a flimsy bike that was almost forgotten about by now. "That's it?"

She looked extremely surprised. Her eyes bulged a bit and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her face slightly flushed due to the immense amount of previously hidden emotion. "What are you talking about?" she spoke quickly in response. 

I chuckled, my face beginning to feel like cracked clay from the dried, salty substance. I had to admit, I hadn't expected the culprit to be her, but by now it wasn't as big of a deal as it had been on the day it got lost, in which I overreacted way too much. "It's okay, stop crying, I'm not mad at you," I almost cooed when I noticed tears falling from her eyes.

I didn't know whether they were tears of happiness or regret, but I guessed the former based on her next action. She moved closer and tightly wrapped an arm around me. "Thank you, thank you thank you thank you," she rushed.

Okay, now she was acting like a child. The cuteness almost made me forget about why I had been sad in the first place, though, and I was grateful. "For what?" I almost laughed, playfully pushing her away from me. 

She pulled away and got back into normal speaking position. It seemed as if she were completely back to normal now, like nothing had even happened. "For forgiving me," she softly spoke. "I really shouldn't have done it, but I have an explanation."

"It's not that big of a deal. The whole bike situation was forgotten a while ago. I'm kind of over it," I assured her, dried tears beginning to form on her face and diminish from mine. "But continue," I nodded, willing her to go on. 

She wriggled her body a bit, seemingly trying to get comfortable. This was probably going to take a long time. I listened closely as she explained her motives. "Okay, so. In the beginning, when Vic saw your video, I wanted to protect you. I knew there was no way I'd be able to convince him to keep it a secret, since we practically hate each other, so I went with your strategy and, rather reluctantly, let you talk to him. He's a bit, you know, looney in the head, since Mom used to beat him. I didn't really want you to get involved with him because he was so crazy-"

"Wait, stop." I interrupted, doing a double take. His mother?

"Hm?" she asked, seeming slightly frustrated by the interruption.

"Why would she do that?" I breathed, looking down past Tay to the floor, shocked. A million thoughts ran through my head. I knew there was something wrong with that woman; I fucking knew it. 

She sighed as if she had told the story before. "His dad died, she was pissed, long story short, she used Vic as a punching bag. Anyways-"

"How do you not care more about him than that? Your mom used to beat him and you're acting like he's a freak now because of it?" I asked, raising my voice, my mouth agape in utter shock. 

She cocked her head in confusion. "What? It's not a big deal, Kellin. It was a long time ago," she defended herself. 

My mouth remained agape in complete disbelief. "Did you at least try to stop her?" I questioned, somewhat angrily. 

"No," she chuckled as if it were obvious. "He was a jerk. He never tried to become friends with me when he moved in, so we never really had a good relationship. He never helped me when I needed it, so why help him, you know?"

Was she fucking kidding? "No, I don't 'know'," I stated, using air quotes. "That's fucking child abuse, why didn't you say anything?" I asked, angrily getting up. 

She followed, standing up so we were level. "Kellin, can you at least let me finis-"

"No!" I yelled. "You knew! He just tried to kill himself and you knew why, and you didn't even bother to tell me," I noted, my voice quieting down and tears pricking at my eyes once again. I instantly felt so much regret for being mad at him. Her face dropped, everything going blank, so I took it as weakness and continued. 

"Did you even try to put the pieces together? He just tried to fucking kill himself, Taylor. What better reason to die than to escape abuse? She's obviously still doing it," I spoke softly, staring blankly ahead and thinking about how much pain he had gone through unbeknownst to me. My thoughts were interrupted, though, by her voice. 

She started speaking impossibly fast. "I took your bike because you were spending too much time with Vic. I knew that I'd be the only one to drive you around, so that meant you'd spend more time with me instead of him... I wasn't thinking. I forgot about Vic's car. And last night, there was no other option-"

"Don't even fucking start about last night," I held my hand out, silently telling her to stop. "I was counting on you and you abandoned me. For Jenna, even. Someone you had just met that week. Do you have any idea how that feels?" 

She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her. 

"What happened to us being best friends? We're supposed to share secrets, not keep them from each other." I was officially done. She was being too secretive for my taste, and quite frankly, I hated it. "You know what? Just get out. If you can keep this many secrets from me, I don't even want to think about what else you're capable of."

She had no facial expression. She looked completely defeated. I pointed at the door in anger, and watched silently as she walked over to it, breaking eye contact. 

Right after opening the door, she turned around to face me one more time. "I'm sorry." She took another step, moving on to the hallway, but turned around for a second time. "Don't bother coming back to the house next week. Tay-Kellin gossip Fridays are over," she whispered, tears suddenly appearing. 

And then she left.


	18. Runaways

A/N I think I'm better at writing smut than I am at actual writing tbh   
-  
I needed to see Vic. I had to make sure he was okay. But after Tay had left, there was no way in Hell that I'd go to her house and face her again. I knew that Vic had left because of his mother, so I could only imagine what was happening. 

Hopefully, after the fight, Tay had come to her senses and maybe suddenly gave a shit about what her mom may have done to Vic upon his home arrival. I wasn't too sure, though. All I knew was that I cared about him a lot, and I essentially ended up pulling an unintentional all-nighter because I couldn't stop thinking his safety. Would Tay defend him? Would he have to fend for himself again? I didn't know, and that was what worried me the most.

-

A week. 

It had been almost an entire week since the fight and, strangely, I didn't feel as bad about it as I had thought I would. 

Tay never returned my bike, so I decided that if she could hold a long grudge over a fight that I had evidently won, then I could too. Still under school suspension with no transportation method, I almost never left my apartment, getting all of my necessities via online shopping. I was supposed to go back to school the next morning, actually, but I didn't feel like walking that far in the June heat. So I probably wouldn't.

Throughout the whole week, I had avoided visiting Vic. I really wanted to know if he was okay, but he never texted or called, so I assumed that he just didn't want to talk to me. I couldn't blame him, after making him feel like shit for doing something he had no control over. Plus, I didn't want to run into Tay, and considering the circumstances of their living conditions, it would be inevitable. 

Now, this morning, I woke up to my phone buzzing. The whole room was silent. All I heard were two succinct, faint vibrations echoing off of polished wood. 

I was really tired, but I also hadn't forgotten about my phone's recent lack of incoming messages. Hesitantly, I reached over to the desk, the ruffling of the blankets colliding with the near-silence of the room. I tiredly unlocked the screen and yawned. My mind wasn't fully awake yet, so I didn't necessarily know why my body was anxious to open the text. 

When I saw the name, I quietly gasped. I didn't know if it was of relief or embarrassment, since the name I had saved his number as was far from flattering. 

Viccypoo 


	19. Son of a Bitch (Literally) *FINAL* :)

A/N Thank you all for reading this. I really mean it. I never would've guessed that my first solo chaptered fic would get this many reads. I was going to do a sequel, but then I realized that sequels are never as good as the original. My next fic (if I even find the motivation to write it) is going to be a Kellic opposite world where Vic's moms are satanists and they send him to a "gay camp" to make him gay lmao. Anyways, thank you for this experience and I hope to see you all in Hell! Enjoy!

-

The phone shook in Vic's hand as his other barely rested on the wheel. "Oh fuck yes- I mean, um, yes, we're an hour away now-"

I swirled my tongue around his tip just in time for us to turn into an empty parking lot. 

"Yeah, we're almost out of California- shit," he whispered as we pulled into a random spot.

I could hear Alex's miniaturized voice through the small speaker. "Can you tell Kellin to stop jerking you off and actually speak normally for once?" he requested. I couldn't tell if he was truly annoyed, but he seemed to be joking.

I hesitantly pulled away from Vic, annoyed, to correct Alex. "It's a blowjob, you cunt," I shouted loud enough for him to hear me. 

"Whatever," he brushed off through the phone, "it doesn't matter. What matters is how you're going to afford enough gas to drive all the way from fucking San Diego to New York City. That's almost three thousand miles. Your last paycheck will only get you to somewhere around Colorado, at the most," he explained, seemingly agitated. 

His irritation ignited my own. Without hesitation, I grabbed the cell from a confused and sexually frustrated Vic. "Well we can't afford plane tickets, either," I shot back at the director. 

"I know, I know. This is just such a far-fetched idea," he assured me. I hummed, willing him to continue. "I'm doing the research right now. The major problem here is money. Vic's going to drive for 40 hours, and we all know you're uncomfortable driving so you probably won't. The price of fuel for a trip like that is over $250. How are you planning on getting that money if you can't do any scenes for me?" he asked. 

I tried to think of many different possibilities, but only one came to mind. "Homoemo could pay me in advance?"

He hummed in consideration. I looked over to witness Vic's reaction but he was too far gone in a lust-induced daydream. Alex sighed in defeat. "That could work, but I'd have to contact the administration, submit your portfolio, set up shooting times and dat-"

I noticed that Vic was staring at me desperately, his pants pulled a bit down to display him in all of his hard, delectable glory. I couldn't take it. I interrupted Alex before he could say anything further. "Thanks, text me the scheduling later," I blurted, eager to get back to Vic. Alex started to say something but I disregarded it. "Bye," I rushed, abruptly tapping the red button before setting the phone down and clearing my mind. I could converse with Alex whenever I wanted to, but I could only get this desperate version of Vic if I was doing really, really good. 

Vic was staring at me with pursed lips, a flustered expression making itself evident on his tan-skinned face. 

"Now, where were we?" I smirked, leaning closer in an attempt to seduce him. I pushed his chin up with my finger and tilted my head forward. His lips touched mine with a reluctant hunger, too afraid to overtake my sultry persona. The kiss was succinct, only lasting for half a second, one light, soft touch. 

His dick was still out, so I wasted no time in jumping on his lap, my knees suddenly resting on either side of him. In the process, my foot managed to accidentally push the ignition forward and make the engine rev up. I laughed at my mistake, Vic subtly smiling, as I quickly moved out of its way. 

I moved my body closer to his, his member perfectly lined up with my clothed one. "Turn off the engine," I seductively whispered in his ear. 

He gladly obliged, reaching up to turn the key and ultimately remove it from the confinement. He then leaned back and leveled his face with mine, slowly licking his lips as he glanced down at my own. 

I rutted my hips forward once, making him gasp. I grabbed onto one of his shoulders with one hand. The other, completely lacking innocence, slowly slid down his chest. I could feel the fall and rise of his body as I lightly trailed down his shirt. His breathing hitched when I finally reached the base of his member, letting my slim, pale fingers wrap around his smooth, hard length. 

I used my thumb as a guide, slowly bringing my soft palm up to the tip and gently, tentatively, rubbing and massaging the sensitive nerves at the top. He breathed unevenly, tightly grabbing onto my thighs and gazing deeply into my blue irises.

I leaned in close, letting our noses graze each other and our breath intermingle. I lightly bit my lip, holding the skin between my teeth for a split second before letting it absentmindedly slip out, eliciting a small noise from his throat. I let my lips gently shadow over his, now beginning to slowly stroke him in time with his breathing. 

The feeling must've evoked something inside of him because his breathing suddenly sped up. So I sped my hand up with it, letting my silky palm glide over his smooth hardness at a quicker pace. 

"Oh god," he voiced, almost inaudibly, his eyes drifting shut and his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. I liked the sound of his quickened breaths and small gasps. They were unbelievably hot. I couldn't get enough of them. I wanted to hear more of them. 

I moved even faster, my hand beginning to occasionally slip off of his cock and back on. The slipperiness made it that much hotter. I really felt like kissing him at this point. I didn't know why, I just did. 

Without further ado, I let my hand move on its own and eagerly leaned forward, capturing his lips with my own. I was being sort of careless and light with my movements, but he seemed to like it based on the inhumane sounds coming out of his throat. 

I continued to stroke him, the sound of our lips merging and my hand thoroughly slicking his cock becoming all too much for him. 

He lightly moaned, burying his face in my neck. "I'm cl-"

Immediately, I stopped stroking him. I pecked his lips one time, the soft touch of the kiss making me shiver. He let out a sigh of frustration through his nose. I pulled away, cocking my head at him and cutely pouting out my bottom lip. I noted the same desperate reaction on his face as before. I had brought him to the brink twice and I knew this would be the last time. 

I pulled my bottom lip back in, finishing with a slow, seductive swoop of my tongue from one edge of my top lip to the other. I leaned in close, preparing to kiss him. He returned it, bringing his lips towards mine eagerly. Before they could touch, however, I pulled back. 

I reached down and gently tugged on his cock once, making him thrust his hips up and gasp. I moved my clothed crotch closer to his bare one, using my hand to rub him against the denim. He rutted his hips up again. My lips landed on his jaw, kissing a soft trail all the way up to his ear. I lightly nibbled on the lobe, grinding myself against him as he thrusted up to meet my movements. I wetly kissed the spot below his ear, making him grip tighter onto my thighs. I whispered very quietly, but audible enough, into his ear. 

"You forgot to fuck me, daddy."

-

6 months later

The road trip had exhausted us. During the drive, Alex had somehow managed to get Homoemo to transfer the funds for my first professional scene into my account, leaving us with $1,000, enough to completely support us throughout the trip. 

After that, he, Jack, and the rest of the crew had to let me go to do my own thing. We still kept contact sometimes, since their models would occasionally seek promotions into higher positions and needed advice from me on how to do it. It was the same story every time, though. "Have a persona. Just keep booking more scenes. You'll get there."

Vic and I had ultimately found ourselves in Manhattan, NYC, where I would be able to keep my job and start a new life with Vic. 

I maintained my job and we ended up getting a flat together because of how well known I had become: quite frankly, a pornstar. Vic spent his time acting on any volunteering opportunities he could get his hands on to pass the time, since we didn't really need a second income and he was a high school dropout anyway. Plus, I didn't want him sitting around the house all day, every day. Then his sex drive would go down.

I worked in various professional studios twice a week. Sometimes, he did feel disappointed because I wasn't as tight as before, but he always got over it. Our sex life was still alive with flying colors. 

Right now, I was doing a scene. I felt like a movie star. The red, satin couch's fabric was silky under my back as some random guy fucked me. I had found an agency that was even more popular than Homoemo, ultimately leading to an incredibly high income. 

I was still the same ol' dominant Kellin in porn, and I felt like this guy was getting a bit too carried away. I sat up, flipped the guy over, and started bouncing rapidly on top of him. It wasn't so bad, since I could always imagine that it was Vic whimpering below me and not another pornstar. 

I was working in the big league now, so sometimes the other stars would try to make me their sub. They always failed, though. I was a sub for Vic, and Vic only. I also had a lot of guys hitting on me at my signings and meet-ups, wanting a good fuck, but I always politely shrugged them off. They were there to give me money, nothing else. 

Now, the guy came inside of me and I came on top of him. It wasn't all that great, but it was worth the money. I knew how to detach feelings, which made this a lot easier. I leaned in to kiss him, enacting in a small makeout session before the director yelled, "Cut!"

It made me think of Alex every time. I knew he was doing alright back in San Diego, so I didn't worry about it. 

-

I arrived at home, where I was happily greeted by a big, fluffy dog. She was from the animal shelter, I was sure of it. 

"Hey, baby," Vic said smoothly, walking over to me from the couch, a small puppy in hand. He placed a hand on my hip and sweetly kissed me, making me sigh in contentment. I loved him so much. "I've got some news. It could be bad or good, depending on how you look at it," he claimed, gently rubbing my side with one arm, the puppy sticking his tongue out in the other. 

I didn't know how to respond to that, the feeling of his lips still lingering on mine. "What's up?"

He looked at the small animal, smiling, before petting the puppy and speaking. "Remember Harry?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "I was catching up with him earlier and he told me Tay's in prison. Apparently, she was a bystander in a jumping incident."

I hadn't heard anything from her in a long time, so this was some pretty surprising news. I chuckled, not really feeling bad for her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." He laughed, making me wonder what was so funny.

"What?" I giggled. I felt the big dog lick my pants and I squealed, not recognizing the sensation at first. I hummed when I looked down to find her lapping at my jeans. I bent down to pet her as Vic replied. 

"Oh, nothing," he said breathlessly. "It's just- It was Mom," he laughed. "She was jumping a teenage boy in some alley and Tay didn't do anything about it. They're both locked up."

Now I knew why it was funny. This was almost identical to Vic's situation a few months prior. He must've been so deeply relieved at the fact that Tay's mom had stopped trying to come after him and just moved on. After all, he had been eighteen when we ran away, meaning it was legal for both of us, regardless of however many times his mom had tried to call the police and the "missing child" agency. "That sucks for him," I said, feeling remorse for the victim. "But not for us," I smiled, standing up, smirking at him, and dropping the subject. I gave him the look. 

He knew exactly what the sexy look suggested. He knew what was coming. "No, Kells! Not in front of the puppy!" he laughed, backing away and covering the puppy's eyes. 

"No, come back!" I shouted, chasing him and watching him run off to the far corners of our gigantic flat. I ran after him, the big dog following closely behind us. 

This was paradise. Who would've thought that this is what would amount from a horny teenager and an aspiring porn model? I loved him with all of my heart. What started off as a measly negotiation to protect my dignity turned into a life of luxury, happiness, and freedom. I was sure that the people back in San Diego all knew my "secret" by now, and I was okay with that. The only thing that mattered now was my relationship with this hot, dominating, sexy son of a bitch (literally).

I could still remember the day it all started, when I had been talking to my then-best-friend, Tay. "Let me get this straight," I had said confusedly. If only I had known the string of events that the simple sentence would cause. 

I quickly followed Vic and the terrified puppy outside, onto the pavement. I managed to match their speed and tackled them to the floor. I landed on top of Vic, letting the puppy walk off, and gazed suggestively into his eyes. He smirked at me, then immediately flipped us over and started kissing down my jaw, trailing wetly to my neck. 

I relished in the feeling. That is, until the big dog jumped on top of us, ruining the mood. We both laughed profusely, and in that moment, I knew one thing: I never really got it straight. 

I got it gay as fuck, and I loved it.


End file.
